When the Wind Blows
by sehooney
Summary: [EPILOG & BONUS SCENE!][COMPLETE!] Sehun membuatnya sadar. Bahwa Tuhan selalu memberi ganti yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. [HUNHAN GS! SPECIAL FOR APRILTASTE]
1. Prolog

**When The Wind Blows**

 **by sehooney with HunHan**

 **Special FF For My Beloved Sister** **, Apriltaste.**

 _Sorry, telat benget hehe_

* * *

 **…**

 **PROLOG**

 **...**

* * *

Jam digital yang menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih sekian menit, adalah hal yang pertama kali Luhan lihat setelah ia terbangun dari tidur. Matanya terpejam sejenak, mendengar suara rerintik hujan dari balik jendela. Kemudian matanya terbuka, menatap sekitar lamat-lamat. Pandangannya buram. Tapi ia bisa tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa kuning. Setelahnya, Luhan mendudukkan diri. Rasa pening mendera kepala dan membuatnya meringis kecil.

Rasa pening itu pasti datang karena semalam ia meminum terlalu banyak alkohol. Luhan merutuki diri sendiri karena ceroboh sekali. Luhan bukan tipe perempuan yang kuat minum. Baru seteguk saja ia bisa mabuk dan itu memalukan sekali baginya.

Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menetralkan rasa pening di kepala. Kemudian Luhan mencari-cari kacamatanya, memakai benda pemerjelas pengelihatannya itu setelah ketemu. Sedetik setelahnya, Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung. Saat ini dia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri.

 _Loh, ini kamarnya siapa?_

"… _jangan bertele-tele. Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Sehun!"_

Suara seorang perempuan dari arah luar kamar terdengar samar di telinga Luhan. Luhan merasa tak mengenal suara perempuan itu. Apalagi nama yang disebut si perempuan. _Sehun? Siapa dia?_

" _Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau tidak mungkin juga aku membawa perempuan itu ke apartemenku."_ Suara seorang lelaki menyahut kemudian. Mungkin lelaki bernama Sehun lah yang menjawab.

" _Oh iya. Ibumu pulang."_ Kata si perempuan menyahut. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan, _"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya ke apartemenku?"_ kali ini terdengar gemas.

Oh, Luhan mulai paham arah pembicaraan kedua orang di luar sana. Luhan pikir, mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya. Jadi saat ia kembali mendengar suara orang-orang di luar sana, Luhan turun dari tempat tidur yang nyaman ini, berniat untuk menengahi dan menjelaskan. Luhan merapikan diri sebelum ia keluar. Begitu membuka pintu dan melengokkan sedikit badannya, Luhan rasanya membeku kikuk. Tiga pasang mata tiba-tiba menatapnya. Sesaat suasana menjadi canggung. Luhan jadi menciut, perlahan melupakan kalimat penjelasan untuk ketiga orang yang berada di depannya. Namun begitu satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di sana―selain dirinya, tentu saja― tersenyum padanya, juga menghampirinya, Luhan merasa hangat.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya ramah. Luhan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. "Bergabunglah dengan kami. Aku sudah menyiapkan sup pereda mabuk untukmu."

"Eh, tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkannya untukku." Kata Luhan dengan tangan yang mengibas-ngibas di udara.

Si perempuan asing terlihat tak peduli di balik senyuman hangatnya. Tangannya terulur, meraih tangan Luhan, lalu menariknya menuju meja makan tempat di mana dua orang lelaki asing duduk di sana. Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi, masih berlagak canggung. Kemudian ia membenarkan kacamata, sementara matanya refleks melihat kedua orang lelaki di depannya. Luhan tak mengenal lelaki yang duduk sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Tapi Luhan merasa kenal dengan lelaki lain yang memperhatikan si perempuan asing dengan tangan bersedekap.

Luhan mengingat-ingat.

"Sehun, kau berhutang cerita padaku." Kata si perempuan. Lelaki yang bersedekap itu mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban.

Luhan membulatkan mata samar. _Sehun? Sehun?!_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hai! Masih ingatkah denganku? Wkwk

Akhirnya bikin fanfiksi lagi kan... Meski ditengah kesibukan, kusempetin bikin cerita ini khusus untuk kakak ter-ter-ku, kak **Apriltaste**.

 _Happy birthday_ yang telat wkwk. Ultahmu Juni tapi baru kukasih hadiahnya sekarang. Maaf maaf. /sungkem/

Pun maaf pula, ku tak bisa bikin fanfiksi pwp. Jadinya seadanya aja oke, hehe.

Untuk fanfiksi ini, aku ngga janji bakal cepet _update_. Singkatnya, aku bakal _slow update._ _Sorry_ jikalau kalian menunggu lama. Bukannya mau php, ngga. Aku sayang kalian dan aku bukan tipikal cewe php-an /eh/ wkwk

Sudahlah. Aku cuma mampir sebentar mumpung sempet. _Thanks_ buat yang sudah baca. Jangan lupa _review_! _Review_ kalian sangat berguna untukku :')

 _Seeyou_!


	2. 01 Buku

**BUKU**

 **Luhan**

* * *

...

Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak tahu kenapa lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu membawanya ke sebuah apartemen milik seorang perempuan bernama Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah merasa mengenal Sehun. Melihat pun juga belum pernah.

Yang benar, Luhan pernah melihatnya sekali di klub, dan berkenalan dengannya.

Tapi yang Luhan herankan adalah tentang keputusan Sehun untuk membawanya ke apartemen Baekhyun. Kalau pun Sehun termasuk lelaki yang pandai mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, bukankah seharusnya Luhan terbangun di kamar lelaki itu, atau di kamar hotel juga bisa, tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya? Tapi kenapa?

Oh, jadi Sehun bukan lelaki yang demikian.

Eh. Tapi kenapa Luhan terlalu berpikiran ngawur? Sinting!

Tapi sesungguhnya, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, serius. Semenjak ia selalu diperhatikan Oh Sehun saat ia menikmati sup pereda mabuknya dan setelah itu pulang dari apartemen Baekhyun diantar olehnya, Luhan merasa aneh. Ada yang membuatnya aneh karena kehadiran Oh Sehun di sekitarnya. Apalagi sekarang ini ia kembali bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Di kampus. Tepatnya di depan ruang kelas terakhirnya.

Luhan berhenti melangkah, rasanya enggan keluar dari kelas ketika melihat sosok Oh Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kelas, sedang mengobrol dengan seorang teman lelakinya yang Luhan kenal dengan nama Kim Jongin. Luhan meneguk ludah susah payah. Oh, dunia sempit sekali.

 _Aduh, harus bagaimana ini?_ Diam-diam Luhan panik. Selintas bayangan saat ia berkenalan dengan Sehun di klub membuatnya merasa tolol seketika.

" _Karena aku tak mengenalmu dan kau juga kelihatan tampan, ayo kita berkenalan. Namaku Luhan."_

Ya Tuhan… Luhan meremas udara dalam genggamannya dengan gemas. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur diri!

"Oh, Luhan?" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Luhan tersentak kaget. "E-eh?" ia mengerjap melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada di sebelahnya. Perempuan bermata bulat itu terkikik geli.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng kaku. "Kukira tadi kau sudah keluar dengan Jongin." Jawabnya gelagapan. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Jongin sedang ada urusan dengan temannya." Kata Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk Jongin dan Sehun dengan dagu. "Aku pulang denganmu, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Terpaksa ia keluar dari kelas karena Kyungsoo merangkul pundaknya. Dalam hati Luhan berdoa supaya Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaannya, atau memanggil namanya, atau apalah itu. Yang penting Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Namun baru saja Luhan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas, suara milik Sehun terdengar memanggil namanya. Luhan membeku, sementara Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah karena merasa bahu Luhan tegang karena panggilan itu. Pelan-pelan, Luhan menengok ke sumber suara. Dapat ia lihat Sehun menunggu jawabannya dengan tangan bersedekap. Luhan meringis, lalu membalas, "Oh. Ya. Hai. Kita bertemu lagi."

Sehun mengangguk. Ada senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya. "Mau pulang, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban. Di ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum-senyum jahil. Luhan khawatir Kyungsoo akan bertanya macam-macam soal Sehun setelah ini. Luhan sungguh tidak mau mengingat kejadian saat dirinya berkenalan dengan Sehun di klub dan seterusnya. Baginya itu memalukan.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan itulah yang membuat Luhan segera pergi dari sana setelah berkata, "Aku duluan, ya." Luhan sudah tidak peduli mau Sehun menyahut atau tidak. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur semrawut.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kyungsoo di jalan mereka menuju tempat parkir.

"Ha? Siapa?" Luhan bertanya balik. Otaknya belum bisa diajak berpikir dengan jernih.

"Kau dan Sehun."

"Oh." Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Ya begitu."

"Ya begitu?" Kyungsoo membeo. Suaranya terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Luhan. "Kukira kau bukan perempuan populer di kampus sampai-sampai Oh Sehun bisa mengetahui namamu."

Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Ya, kau benar. Aku bukan mahasiswi populer tapi bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun mengenalku dan membawaku ke apartemen temannya?" kata Luhan asal-asalan. Ia merengut dan mempercepat langkah.

Kyungsoo segera menyusul. "Apa kau bilang?"

Luhan berhenti, terdiam, dan tersadar. Sialan. Kenapa bibirnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi? Ah, Luhan selalu seperti ini kalau pikirannya sedang tidak terkontrol.

"Tunggu dulu," Kyungsoo menginterupsi dengan ekspresi berpikirnya. Ia bertanya, "Kau bilang kau dibawa Sehun ke mana tadi?"

"Aku tidak mengenal Oh Sehun." Sahut Luhan cepat. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas di udara dengan ekspresi wajah bukan-aku-pelakunya!

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal. Kalau Luhan sudah seperti ini, berarti ada yang disembunyikan perempuan berdarah Cina itu darinya. Kyungsoo yakin ada sesuatu diantara Luhan dan Sehun. Mata Kyungsoo memicing selidik. Sementara Luhan sudah ingin sekali kabur dari sana sebelum Kyungsoo mencekal tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Kita pergi ke apartemenku, dan kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

 **…**

Setelah dibujuk berkali-kali oleh Kyungsoo, akhirnya Luhan mau juga bercerita tentang bagaimana bisa ia dan Sehun saling mengenal dan berakhir di apartemen temannya Sehun yang bernama Baekhyun. Luhan bercerita dengan kepala menunduk. Kyungsoo tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan perempuan yang mudah sekali ia tebak ini. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa melihat warna merah di daun telinga Luhan.

Oh, apakah Luhan sedang malu?

"Aku malu karena aku mengajaknya berkenalan dengan cara tolol seperti itu." Luhan mengaku setelah Kyungsoo menyuarakan pertanyaannya. "Aku bukan malu karena Sehun."

"Serius?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya. Ia mencolek ujung kentang gorengnya pada saus dan melahapnya. Kemudian ia merengut, berkata, "Bisa-bisanya aku menyebut dia tampan."

"Sehun memang tampan." Sahut Kyungsoo. Ia juga memakan kentang goreng berbalut saus di ujungnya sebelum berkata, "Sehun tampan, makanya dia populer."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Sehun populer di fakultas sebelah." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Anak kedokteran." Perjelasnya.

Luhan manggut-manggut. Pantas saja. Dari awal memang Luhan tidak ingin berurusan dengan anak-anak dari fakultas itu. Luhan malas saja.

"Kau juga mengenal Sehun, ya?" Tanya Luhan balik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kentang goreng dan saus. Setelah itu, ia menjawab, "Ya. Sehun itu teman SMA nya Jongin. Aku kenal teman-temannya Jongin. Tapi tidak begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun yang kau sebut tadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia terlalu berisik." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. Ia menatap Luhan kemudian, memicing. "Aku saja sudah kesal tiap kali kau bicara banyak, Luhan. Apalagi kalau aku mendengar Baekhyun yang bicaranya bisa panjang sekali."

Luhan tertawa. Kyungsoo benar. Baekhyun memang banyak bicara. Kalau Baekhyun bicara, topik yang dibicarakan bisa bercabang kemana-mana. Bagi Luhan, Baekhyun adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun orang yang sedikit mengganggunya. Kyungsoo tidak begitu suka dengan orang yang banyak bicara padanya, terutama jika topiknya tidak jelas. Jadi Luhan harus pandai-pandai memilih kata kalau berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sekali-kali biasakanlah mendengarkan pembicaraan orang seperti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Dia orang yang menyenangkan." Nasihat Luhan jenaka.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Luhan tergelak.

"Tapi, Luhan." Interupsi Kyungsoo. Luhan pun perlahan berhenti dari tawanya, memberi Kyungsoo perhatian penuh.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu minum di klub. Kau ada masalah, ya?"

Refleks Luhan menahan senyum, dengan mata yang melirik ke arah lain. Meski ia tidak menjawab, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Luhan memang ada masalah, dan Luhan bukan tipe orang yang akan menceritakan masalah barunya pada seseorang. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak akan memaksa. Luhan hanya akan bercerita kalau masalahnya sudah hampir berlalu, atau kalau ia sudah mulai kebingungan untuk menanggung masalah itu. Mungkin minum adalah cara Luhan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya barang sejenak, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja, Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo lembut. Luhan meliriknya, tersenyum. "Aku akan mendengarkan dan membantumu semampuku."

Senyum Luhan semakin lebar. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Tapi nanti saja, ya…"

 _Tuh, kan_. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada Luhan.

 **…**

Semenjak pertemuan mereka di depan kelas waktu itu, frekuensi bertemunya Luhan dan Sehun jadi bertambah banyak. Entah itu karena disengaja atau pun tidak. Luhan tidak tahu. Saat Luhan melihatnya, Sehun selalu bersama dengan Jongin. Sesekali Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun sedang sendirian di bawah pohon rindang, atau duduk di bangku taman kampus dengan buku di tangannya.

Ketika ia melihat Sehun, Luhan selalu berharap kalau Sehun tidak melihatnya atau menyadari keberadaannya. Memang sebagian dari doanya terkabul. Tapi sisanya justru berakhir memalukan. Luhan harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis karena saking malunya ia. _By the way_ , Luhan masih malu soal cara kenalannya dengan Sehun.

Karena ia dan Sehun sering bertemu, Luhan jadi sadar kalau dia tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitar. Tempat yang sering dikunjungi Sehun adalah tempat yang sering juga dikunjungi olehnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenal Oh Sehun selama ini?

Siang itu, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Luhan melihat Sehun lagi saat ia hendak menemui Kyungsoo di perpustakaan. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di lantai, punggungnya bersandar pada rak, ditemani setumpuk buku yang lumayan tebal di dekat kakinya. Luhan mengernyit menemukan sosok Sehun di sana. Apalagi Sehun membacanya di rak bagian _'Literature'_.

Luhan mengerjap. Matanya beralih menuju sisi judul tumpukan buku di sebelah kaki Sehun. Sebagian besar tentang sastra yang tidak begitu Luhan pahami―padahal Luhan sendiri juga dari jurusan sastra― sisanya tentang buku nonfiksi yang mungkin diambil Sehun dari rak sebelah.

 _Loh_ , Sehun tidak salah ambil buku, kan?

Kerutan kening Luhan pun semakin dalam. Ia mencoba beralih pada Sehun, namun ia menemukan lelaki itu sedang menatapnya. Tatapan mata mereka beradu. Kemudian Sehun menyunggingkan senyum simetris, menggerakkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan supaya Luhan mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sejenak Luhan bertanya, "Ha?" tanpa suara. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. Sehun mengangguk dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai pada Luhan.

Sehun ini serius bicara padanya?

"Iya, Luhan. Kau. Kemarilah." Kata Sehun pelan. Ia seolah tahu tentang kebingungan Luhan.

Luhan meringis kecil. Kakinya melangkah ragu. Rasanya ia benar-benar malu―lagi―karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Sehun.

"Kalau ingin mengambil buku di sini, ambil saja. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Eh, tidak tidak." Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo."

"Oh…" Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kau belum menemukannya?"

Luhan menggeleng lugu. Sehun tersenyum geli. Luhan melipat bibir, menurunkan pandangannya, pada sampul buku teratas yang tertumpuk di sebelah kaki Sehun. Luhan membacanya sekilas setelah mendorong kacamatanya yang melorot, kontan bertanya, "Kau suka baca buku sastra?"

"Lumayan."

Jawaban itu membuat Luhan kembali mendongak, menatap Sehun penasaran.

"Kau anak kedokteran tapi suka membaca buku anak-anak sastra."

Lantas Sehun tersenyum geli. "Kau marah aku membaca buku-buku ini?"

"Eh, tidak. Bukan begitu." Katanya. "Kau boleh membacanya." Luhan berdeham-deham halus. "Tapi, kenapa?"

Alis Sehun terangkat. Bahunya bergidik kemudian. "Suka saja."

"Kau suka membaca buku yang tidak kumengerti." Kata Luhan pelan. Bibir bawahnya mencebik setengah kesal. Sehun yang mendengarnya jadi tersenyum geli. Sepertinya, Luhan selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang terlintas di otaknya begitu saja.

"Kau anak sastra dan tidak tahu bahasan buku-buku ini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan melirik sekilas tumpukan buku di dekat kaki Sehun dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sehun terkekeh geli. Tangannya terangkat, lalu mendarat di puncak kepala Luhan. Telapak tangan Sehun yang besar itu mengusap-usap rambutnya gemas. Luhan terpaku. Seketika dari usapan gemas itu timbul aliran listrik yang menyengat-nyengat tubuhnya. Mata Luhan mengerjap, menangkap manik mata Sehun yang menatapnya geregetan. Lalu alam sadar Luhan segera mengambil alih. Namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit. Bahkan ia sampai tersentak karena merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celana.

Kontan tangan Sehun terangkat dari kepala Luhan. Ia menatap perempuan yang tangannya bergetar saat merogoh saku di celana. Sehun menahan senyum berkedut. Segugup itukah Luhan tadi?

"Oh, ya. Maaf, Kyungsoo." Kata Luhan pelan. Sesekali matanya melirik Sehun. Lelaki itu menatapnya, menunggunya selesai berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Lantas Luhan beralih. Ia baru saja merasa melihat bola mata yang menghisapnya untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Tidak. Luhan tidak ingin terhisap jauh lebih dalam.

"Baiklah. Aku kesana sekarang." Luhan pun mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun masih menatapnya, dan seketika Luhan takut untuk bersuara. Tapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, memberi anggukan dan gerakan kepala isyarat Luhan segera menemui Kyungsoo. Luhan merasa lega, serius. Jadi Luhan bangkit dan berlalu dari sana. Tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak ingin mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, juga tidak ingin Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut karena sudah dibuat menunggu cukup lama.

" _Kau suka apa?"_

" _Buku sastra. Kau."_

Mendadak Luhan berhenti. Sepenggal percakapan, suaranya dan suara milik Sehun terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Ada yang membuatnya berpikir ngawur, lagi. _Buku sastra. Kau._ Luhan mempertanyakan sebuah kata yang disebut Sehun sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang terlontar entah kapan itu, Luhan tidak begitu ingat.

 _Kau._

Pertanyaan, atau pernyataankah itu?

Secara refleks Luhan membalik badan. Langkah kecil pun ia ciptakan, mengintip sosok Sehun yang masih duduk di sana, sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

Ada yang menyengatnya lagi. Kali ini bukan listrik. Tapi sengatan lebah, tepat di hatinya. Aduh, Sehun membuatnya tanpa sadar membatin; kenapa dia terlihat mengagumkan dengan buku-buku itu? Sial.

 **…**

 **to be continue…**

Maaf sedikit lama. Aku butuh waktu untuk memperdalam karakternya Luhan di sini. Bagiku, karakter Luhan di sini sedikit berbeda dari karakter Luhan di fanfiksi yang lain. Jadi aku butuh waktu.

Oiya. When The Wind Blows, kusingkat WTWB aja ini juga sebenernya kubuat pendek-pendek aja. Mungkin satu chapter nggaada 2k words. Jadi maklumin aja ya :)

Dan untuk penghapusan ceritaku, aku sudah memberitahu di akun instagram dan di profil akun ini. Mungkin ada yang belum tahu. Aku bakal hapus beberapa cerita, dengan alasan pribadi, dan aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian alasannya. Untuk sisa ceritanya, aku belum ada rencana tapi akan kuusahakan supaya kalian bisa tetap membaca.

Maaf sekali lagi. Maaf sekali.

Bagi kalian yang belum membaca, maaf pula. Malam ini, 30 September 2017, aku akan menghapus You're My Coffee, Love Story, dan Sen Nichi Kou.

Tolong maafkan aku.

Terima kasih karena sudah mengerti.


	3. 02 Kopi

**KOPI**

 **Sehun**

* * *

 **…**

Pukul sebelas siang. Kafe yang dikunjungi Sehun saat itu tidak seramai biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang berada di sana. Termasuk dirinya.

Saat itu, Sehun hanya duduk seorang diri di sebuah meja dekat jendela besar kafe. Di meja tersebut terdapat laptop dan beberapa buku yang ia biarkan terbuka, sisanya tertumpuk di dekat kopinya yang mulai mendingin. Sehun terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya siang itu. Punggung milik Sehun bersandar pada kursi. Dagunya ia usap, berpikir.

Sial. Ia butuh kafein untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang bergejolak. Secara mendadak tulisan-tulisan di laptop dan buku-bukunya terbang di depan wajahnya dan berlarian kesana-kemari. Sehun pusing. Jadi tangannya meraih secangkir kopi setengah dingin itu, lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Matanya masih fokus pada layar laptop.

Kerlap-kerlip dari layar ponselnya tanda bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk pun membuat Sehun teralihkan. Pesan itu dari Jongin. Sehun membuka dan membacanya.

 _From: Jongin_

 _Mampir, tidak? Mumpung ada Luhan._

Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil nan miringnya. Ah, lelaki eksotis itu. Bisa-bisanya Jongin mengira kalau ia dan Luhan memiliki hubungan setelah Jongin melihatnya menyapa Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kelas bersama Kyungsoo beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tidak. Jongin salah paham. Sehun hanya mengenal Luhan. Hanya. Sebatas itu saja.

Tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Usil. Menyebalkan. Jongin akan tetap menggoda walau sudah tahu kebenarannya bagaimana. Jadi Sehun _cuek-cuek_ saja. Suka-suka Jongin.

 _To: Jongin_

 _Kurang kerjaan saja. Aku banyak kerjaan, bodoh._

Sehun meletakkan ponsel di dekat laptop. Matanya bergerak menuju pemandangan luar. Menerawang.

Omong-omong soal Luhan, Sehun jadi ingat betapa lucunya Luhan saat Sehun pertama kali mengetahui nama perempuan berkaus putih _Supreme_ dan bercelana _jeans_ biru itu di sebuah klub. Waktu itu Luhan mencolok dengan pakaian kasualnya. Ia kelihatan tidak peduli ketika para lelaki di sana menatapnya sebagai perempuan salah kostum. Luhan hanya berkata, "Aku ke klub bukan untuk menawarkan tubuhku pada mereka. Tapi untuk menghibur diri sendiri." ketika mereka mengobrol di _stoolbar_. Luhan sudah setengah mabuk saat itu.

Luhan yang sedang mabuk itu lucu. Ia akan mengatakan apa saja yang ada di pikirannya, lalu meracau dengan Bahasa Cina yang tidak Sehun mengerti, lalu tertidur begitu saja ditengah-tengah racauannya.

Sehun suka dengan momen yang ini. Saat Luhan bertanya, "Kau suka apa?" dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Kepalanya tersangga oleh kedua tangannya saat itu.

" _Buku sastra. Kau?"_ jawab Sehun seadanya.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru bergeming. Kelopak matanya terangkat, matanya melebar. Binar di balik kacamata ber- _frame_ hitam tersebut terlihat lucu. Kemudian samar-samar Sehun melihat rona merah di pipi Luhan. Bibir Luhan pun menekuk, bergumam suatu hal yang tidak bisa Sehun dengar. Dagu Luhan akhirnya jatuh ke permukaan meja. Kemudian bibirnya kembali meracau dengan Bahasa Cina.

Rona merah di pipi Luhan waktu itu, entah mengapa, Sehun suka melihatnya. Luhan menggemaskan.

Sehun lebih suka lagi melihat rona merah yang sama di pipi Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Luhan menatapnya dengan bola mata yang membesar, dan menjawab gugup panggilan masuk dari Kyungsoo di perpustakaan. Sehun tahu Luhan begitu gugup setelah ia mengusap puncak kepala perempuan itu. Sehun bisa tahu karena Luhan layaknya buku yang terbuka. Sehun tahu segala hal yang Luhan rasakan dengan mudah.

Bagi Sehun, Luhan itu lugu. Tapi Sehun merasa Luhan bisa seperti bunglon. Perempuan itu bisa menyembunyikan diri dengan mudah. Seperti Luhan yang diingat Sehun setelah mereka berkenalan di klub. Saat tiba-tiba Luhan menangis, dan mengaku bahwa ia merasa tertekan karena beberapa masalah yang ia hadapi dan pendam sendiri.

Luhan tidak bercerita tentang masalahnya, memang. Luhan justru bercerita tentang banyak hal saat mabuk. Tapi sepertinya, diantara Sehun dan orang yang dekat dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo misalnya, mungkin hanya Sehun yang tahu kalau Luhan punya masalah. Buktinya Luhan mengaku ia telah memendam masalah ini sendirian.

Setelah itu, Sehun melihat Luhan menangis. Tersedu-sedu. Rasanya, Sehun ingin mendekap Luhan saat itu juga.

…

Sehun baru saja akan pergi dari sana tepat pukul satu siang. Ia sudah berdiri dan berbalik. Kakinya sudah siap untuk melangkah. Namun matanya menangkap sosok Luhan masuk ke kafe yang letaknya dekat dengan kampus tersebut. Rasanya ada permen karet super lengket yang melekat di alas sepatu Sehun. Rasanya pula Luhan adalah magnet sehingga Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya begitu saja. Perempuan itu cantik dengan _dress_ putih polos yang dipadukan asal―sepertinya begitu― dengan _outer_ kelabu.

Luhan tadi masuk dengan wajah suram. Entah apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya―mungkin Jongin menggoda-godanya dan membuat Luhan kesal mengingat pesan Jongin beberapa jam yang lalu. Rambut cokelat sepunggungnya yang tergerai bergerak-gerak saat ia berjalan. Kini Luhan berdiri di belakang meja kasir untuk memesan sesuatu. Sehun masih berdiri, tetap memperhatikan, terlihat seperti orang linglung, dan Sehun tidak menyadari hal itu.

Tidak berapa lama, Luhan mendapatkan pesanannya. Ia berbalik, dan menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Keduanya terdiam di tempat, serasa dipaku bayangan sendiri. Tatapan mereka bertemu entah di titik yang mana. Lalu Sehun tersadar. _Astaga!_

Saat itu, Sehun merasa konyol. Ia tidak tahu kenapa melihat Luhan saja mampu membuat Sehun seperti lelaki yang terpesona―ah, dia baru saja mengelak kalau dia terpesona pada Luhan― pada seorang perempuan. Jadi dengan kikuk Sehun mengusap tengkuknya dan duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Sebab Sehun sempat melihat Luhan menatapnya, dan tersenyum untuk menyapanya. Sial. Dia salah tingkah.

 _Lah_ , tapi kenapa dia jadi duduk?

Sehun meringis kecil, berdecak pelan. Nah, kan. Kesalahtingkahan ini membuatnya merasa tolol dan konyol secara bersamaan. Sehun ingin berdiri dan segera pergi dari kafe tersebut. Tapi Sehun dapat melihat Luhan menghampirinya dari ekor mata, dan duduk di kursi seberangnya sehingga Sehun urung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini, kan?" Luhan bertanya.

"Kau sudah duduk di sana, Luhan." Kata Sehun. Ada nada setengah malas di sana.

Luhan meringis. Astaga, dia lugu sekali. Dan sial, Luhan cantik dengan keluguannya.

"Lagipula tidak ada yang melarang. Kau bebas duduk di mana saja." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya. Sehun menaikkan alisnya, dan Luhan menjelaskan, "Kau kelihatan bingung, Sehun."

"Eh, tidak." Sehun menggeleng dan ia ingin menertawai diri sendiri. "Sebenarnya aku mau pulang."

"Lalu kenapa kau duduk lagi?"

Kini Sehun ingin menertawai Luhan yang bertanya demikian. Astaga… Sehun gemas sekali. Selagi berusaha keras untuk tidak meledakkan tawa dan tersenyum geli, Sehun menjawab, "Karena aku melihatmu, mungkin,"

Sehun bisa melihat pipi Luhan merona dan binar mata perempuan itu berkilat-kilat di balik kacamatanya. Baru setelah itu Sehun tersadar bahwa kalimat yang ia lontarkan begitu saja itu membuatnya malu juga. Jujur, Sehun tidak bermaksud demikian. Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja.

Lalu suasana berubah canggung. _Ya ampun…_

Sehun berdeham-deham, Luhan pun menyusul, ikut berdeham-deham tanpa alasan. Mereka saling bersitatap, dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawa geli. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan. Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipi berona merah samar itu tapi Sehun menahannya. Sehun hanya tertawa. Ia berdiri lagi hendak pergi dari sana. Namun sebelumnya, Sehun berkata, "Lupakan saja soal perkataanku yang tadi. Aku hanya asal." untuk memperjelas situasi.

Tapi kemudian, Luhan menahannya, lagi.

"Sehun,"

Dan Sehun mau tidak mau juga menoleh. Ia bisa melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan binar mata setengah redup. Sehun tidak bisa menerjemahkan apa maksud tatapan itu.

"Boleh aku pulang bersamamu? Tempat tinggal kita searah, kan?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Kepalanya mengangguk kemudian.

 **…**

Luhan menggenggam gelas berisi cappuccino di atas pangkuannya dan diam saja selama Sehun menyetir. Sementara itu, Sehun juga tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Karena sepertinya, Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Sehun mendengar Luhan menghela napas lelah. Ia melirik Luhan yang menunduk, dan akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Luhan melirik-lirik Sehun, meragu. "Sebenarnya… Aku ingin bertanya." Jawab Luhan pelan.

Sehun menoleh sebentar. "Tanyakan saja."

Luhan diam untuk beberapa saat. "Saat aku mabuk, apa aku bercerita tentang…" Sehun menunggunya melanjutkan. "…tentang anak kedokteran?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening, mengingat-ingat. "Tidak." Jawabnya. Luhan pun menghembuskan napas lega. "Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng-geleng. Kali ini ia tersenyum. "Aku lupa apa saja yang kulakukan saat mabuk. Aku takut membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu."

"Kau lebih sering berbicara dengan Bahasa Cina." Kata Sehun. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan meliriknya dengan pipi merona, lagi, dari ekor mata Sehun.

"Maaf. Kau pasti tidak mengerti." Ujar Luhan. Sehun terkekeh karenanya.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingin aku tahu apa yang kau ceritakan." Kata Sehun asal. Ia melirik Luhan, dan Luhan juga meliriknya. Perempuan itu menekan sudut bibirnya sendiri dan kemudian mengulum bibirnya.

"Mungkin saja begitu," jawabnya pelan.

Laju mobil perlahan memelan dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Mesin mobil sudah mati. Namun Luhan tidak juga melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil Sehun. Sehun melihat raut wajah Luhan yang suram lagi, Luhan melamun. Perempuan itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tetapi tidak ingin bercerita.

"Luhan?" Sehun pun menginterupsi.

Luhan tersentak kecil. Ia mengerjap, menoleh pada Sehun, lalu tertawa canggung. "Oh, ya. Sudah sampai. Terima kasih." Katanya. Cepat-cepat Luhan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Sampai tanpa sengaja tangannya menumpahkan gelas berisi cappuccino itu ke rok _dress_ -nya sendiri. Luhan memekik kecil, dan Sehun terkejut karena pekikan Luhan.

Sehun bisa melihat betapa paniknya Luhan. Setelah menumpahi roknya sendiri, Luhan bahkan menumpahi kakinya sendiri dengan sisa cappuccino dalam gelasnya. Berkali-kali Luhan berkata, "Maaf, Sehun. Aku mengotori mobilmu." dan berkali-kali pula Sehun menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa." sampai Sehun lelah untuk menjawab. Luhan sibuk membersihkan cappuccino-nya yang tumpah dengan tisu. Sementara Sehun tidak tahu harus membantu atau tidak karena ia takut Luhan merona-rona lagi karenanya. Jadi lelaki itu hanya bisa membawakan sekotak tisu untuk Luhan.

"Maaf, Sehun…" Luhan tetap berkata demikian. Sehun juga mengangguk mengiyakan. Namun kali ini suara Luhan terdengar serak. Luhan membersit hidungnya yang tiba-tiba basah dan ia kembali berkata, "…aku mengotori mobil…" dan ia menangis tiba-tiba.

Luhan benar-benar menangis. Tersedu-sedu. Seperti tangisan yang Sehun lihat di klub waktu itu. Lalu Sehun semakin tidak tahu ia harus melakukan apa melihat Luhan menangis dengan tangan yang masih membersihkan tumpahan cappuccino-nya. Apa yang sudah Jongin perbuat pada Luhan sampai perempuan ini menangis tiba-tiba di mobil Sehun?! Rasanya Sehun ingin menginterogasi Jongin setelah ini.

Sehun diam sejenak, menghela napas. Kotak tisu di tangannya pun ia letakkan di _dashboard_ mobil. Refleks tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Luhan, sehingga Luhan menghadapnya, dan menatapnya. Sehun menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah perempuan lugu itu dengan halus. Luhan masih belum berhenti menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sungguh tidak masalah kalau kau mengotori mobilku." Kata Sehun menenangkan.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng. Serius. Dia seperti anak kecil. "A-aku sakit…" katanya tidak jelas. "…sakit sekali, Sehun..." tangannya menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan, mencoba untuk mengerti, dan akhirnya mulai paham. Luhan menangis bukan karena mengotori mobilnya, tapi―mungkin― karena masalahnya. "Jangan ditahan, Luhan. Kalau kau merasa sakit, cerita saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Luhan tidak menanggapi. Ia masih menangis. Tangisan Luhan yang sama seperti di klub waktu itu membuat Sehun benar-benar ingin merengkuhnya. Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri. Kedua tangannya terulur, menarik Luhan untuk jatuh ke dalam dekapannya, lalu melingkupi Luhan dengan kenyamanan.

Sehun merasa… Luhan yang lemah dan ringkuh ini butuh sandaran.

 **…**

Waktu itu, Luhan tidak bercerita padanya. Tapi Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan memang _sakit_. Sehun tidak menagih cerita Luhan. Toh setelah Luhan berhenti menangis dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, perempuan itu mengaku merasa lebih baik. Sehun bersyukur bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Luhan lagi sewaktu ia meninggalkan perempuan itu berdiri di depan gedung apartemen. Mungkin Luhan malu karena tersadar bahwa ia dipeluk Sehun.

Berminggu-minggu berlalu. Frekuensi bertemunya ia dengan Luhan jadi berkurang. Sehun jarang melihat Luhan lagi setelah Luhan menangis. Mungkin Luhan mulai sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Hari ini, entah mengapa, gumpalan awan kelabu berarak dibawa angin yang lumayan kencang. Sehun harus menyipitkan mata supaya debu tidak masuk ke matanya. Oh. Ia lupa membawa kacamatanya.

Sehun berjalan melewati beberapa mahasiswa di koridor kampus. Ia hendak berbelok ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali sedang berdiri sendiri di depan perpustakaan. Sehun berhenti melangkah, lalu mempertajam pengelihatannya. Ia yakin perempuan yang berdiri sendiri di sana itu Luhan. Tapi untuk apa Luhan sendirian datang ke fakultas kedokteran? Apalagi saat ini ekspresi dan sosoknya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan arah dan tidak tahu harus kemana.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan. Sepertinya perempuan itu sedang menunggu seseorang. Karena tidak lama kemudian, Luhan menghampiri seorang lelaki yang keluar dari perpustakaan. Luhan tersenyum pada lelaki itu, tapi sinar di wajahnya meredup. Sehun mengerutkan kening. Ia juga mengenal lelaki itu. Namanya Wu Yifan.

Memangnya Luhan dan Yifan ada hubungan? Bukannya Yifan―Tunggu dulu.

Sehun mengerutkan kening berpikir.

 _Sial_. Sehun mulai paham.

Jangan bilang kalau Luhan menangis karena Yifan.

Secara refleks mata Sehun mencari keberadaan Luhan. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Luhan di depan perpustakaan. Mata Sehun kembali berpendar, lalu ia melihat Luhan berjalan bersama Yifan menjauhi perpustakaan. Mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir.

Sehun tahu ia aneh. Sehun tahu ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kakinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kakinya sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak untuk membawanya berlari. Mungkin Sehun sudah sinting. Ia seorang calon dokter tapi tidak bisa mengendalikan saraf-sarafnya sendiri.

Oh. Yang mengambil alih dirinya saat ini adalah hatinya, bukan otaknya.

Luhan yang sudah membuatnya sinting. Salahkan saja Luhan. Salahkan saja perempuan lugu itu!

 **…**

 **t** **o be continue…**

Hai! Bertemu lagi denganku hehe…

Chapter ini sedikit panjang. Karena nggatau kenapa, aku lebih suka nulis cerita berchapter panjang daripada harus pendek-pendek kek kemaren.

(Padahal aku sendiri yang nulis cerita, pengen banget nulis cerita ber-chapter pendek, biar akunya juga ngga kebingungan buat ngatur waktu antara nulis dan belajar)

Udah ah. Semoga nggaada _typo_ yaa…

Jangan lupa _review_ setelah baca!

 _See you_ :)


	4. 03 Kacamata

_Btw_ , karena udah sebulan lebih aku nggak _update_ , lebih baik kalian baca dulu _chapter_ dua nya. Siapa tahu lupa hehe.

 **…**

 **KACAMATA**

 **Luhan**

* * *

 **…**

Hari itu, langit terlihat mendung. Angin menghempas rambut Luhan yang tidak terikat sempurna. Walaupun begitu, Luhan tidak merasa terganggu. Perempuan itu tetap berdiri di depan sebuah perpustakaan fakultas lain, menunggu seorang lelaki yang kemarin ia kirimi pesan keluar dari sana. Luhan harus bertemu dengan lelaki ini.

Setelah menunggu hampir belasan menit, tidak berapa lama, seseorang keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia keluar, lelaki itu. Luhan memasang senyum rapuh ketika lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan itu menyadari keberadaannya. Luhan menghampirinya sembari menyapa, "Hai, Yifan."

"Hai." Yifan balas menyapa. Ia tersenyum melihat senyum Luhan untuknya hari itu. "Lama tidak bertemu. Kau juga baru mengabari kemarin. Kemana saja?"

"Aku sibuk." Luhan menggidikan bahu sekilas. "Yah, kau tahu aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memegang ponsel."

Yifan tertawa. Tangannya mengusap-usap puncak rambut Luhan ringan. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Asisten Dosen." Katanya lembut, pun ada ejekan khas Yifan untuk Luhan di sana.

Luhan tersenyum lagi. Ia tak ingin membalas banyak karena entah mengapa, lelaki ini membuatnya takut untuk tersenyum seperti biasa. Luhan yakin Yifan menyadari senyumnya yang tidak biasa ini.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Yifan kemudian.

Pun Luhan yakin Yifan pura-pura tak tahu tentang masalah senyumnya itu.

Luhan mengulum bibir, "Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain?" tanyanya.

Yifan memandangnya, tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Mobil saja, ya. Sekalian kuantar kau pulang."

Luhan menyetujuinya. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Setiap langkah yang tercipta, Luhan hanya menunduk, memperhatikan bagaimana kaki mereka melangkah bersama, dan mendengarkan cerita-cerita Yifan. Luhan tidak terlalu suka bercerita pada Yifan. Entah mengapa, mendengar suara Yifan, dan mendengar kekehan lelaki itu, Luhan merasa jantungnya menggebu-gebu.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Luhan tidak merasakan hal itu lagi. Justru Luhan merasa marah. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari Yifan. Luhan takut Yifan tahu kemarahannya.

"Luhan," Yifan memanggilnya, dan Luhan berdeham halus sebagai jawaban. "Kau menunduk terus." Protesnya.

Luhan menghembuskan napas setengah mengejek dengan pelan. Ia mendongak, angin yang berhembus langsung membuat helaian rambutnya yang tidak terikat terhempas begitu saja. Bisa ia lihat tatapan Yifan untuknya kala itu. Ada sebersit rasa rindu di sana. Yifan tersenyum lagi. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Luhan, lalu berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, tahu. Kenapa kau menunduk?"

Senyum yang Luhan sematkan kala itu mendadak luntur. Luhan bisa merasakan pedih di dadanya setelah itu. Pengakuan Yifan membuatnya sakit hati, ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Luhan ingin menangis dan marah tapi ia tidak tahu harus mengekspresikannya bagaimana di depan Yifan.

Lantas wajah Yifan berubah menjadi khawatir karena melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa ka―"

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Yifan." sela Luhan serak. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Yifan dari wajahnya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi jangan sembunyikan apa pun dariku lagi."

Hening sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yifan terlihat kebingungan.

Luhan menunduk sebentar, mengumpulkan kekuatannya sendiri. "A-aku tahu… Kalau aku hanya…" sungguh Luhan tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. "…hanya kau jadikan 'yang kedua'. Aku tahu…"

Wajah Yifan berubah lagi. Terkejut lebih tepatnya. Tapi tidak begitu kentara. Atau Luhan saja yang salah lihat? Pandangan Luhan saat itu sudah buram sekali. Air mata sudah membendung di sana.

"…tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku… Aku berusaha untuk egois. Tapi aku tak sanggup. K-kau… tidak selalu ada untukku. Kau… kau bahkan tidak peduli aku memberimu kabar atau tidak. Kau…"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" Yifan menyela.

Luhan tidak mendengarkan. Ia terus melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar. "…mencintaiku karena aku…a-aku mirip dengan mantan kekasihmu dulu. Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya sampai sekarang. Bahkan… bahkan setelah kau mempunyai kekasihmu yang pertama dan aku. A-aku benar, kan?"

Luhan tahu pikirannya semrawut sekarang ini. Luhan juga tahu suaranya bergetar dan serak, pun terdengar rapuh sekali. Tapi Luhan yakin, Yifan akan mengerti kalimat-kalimatnya.

Lalu setelah itu Yifan bungkam. Ia menatap Luhan pilu sementara Luhan tertawa getir karena diamnya Yifan. Yifan sama sekali tak membantah. Bukankah berarti itu benar?

Kenyataan bungkamnya Yifan membuat Luhan tersakiti lebih dalam lagi.

"Oh, ternyata aku benar." Luhan semakin terbahak. Ia menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri karena baru menyadari hal ini setelah satu tahun lamanya ia menjalin hubungan dengan Yifan. Tawanya membuat air mata jatuh ke pipi, turun, dan membasahi rahangnya. Luhan menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan.

Sesungguhnya Luhan ingin marah. Tapi kenapa tangisanlah yang keluar dari bibirnya kala itu?

Sial. Sakit hati membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Selama ini aku mencintaimu dan aku baru mengetahui faktanya akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata aku menyedihkan, ya?" kata Luhan sembari berusaha untuk menghentikan tawa dan tangisnya. "Kau tahu, aku bukan cermin. Dan aku benci disama-samakan dengan perempuan lain. Apalagi itu mantan kekasihmu."

"Luhan…" Yifan memanggil lirih. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih Luhan namun Luhan menghempasnya pelan. Luhan menggeleng pelan dalam sisa tawanya.

"A-aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Putus Luhan. Ekspresinya berubah sesal. "Aku menyesal sudah mencintaimu." Tambahnya, mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

Reaksi Yifan untuknya tadi membuat Luhan yakin ia harus melepas Yifan saat itu juga.

Luhan tak memberi senyum, tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia berbalik dan berlalu dari sana. Kakinya melangkah cepat. Wajahnya mendung, matanya berair lagi. Angin yang kencang membuat matanya terasa perih meski ia sudah memakai kacamata. Angin itu pulalah yang membuat Luhan merasakan pola dingin di pipinya, itu air matanya. Luhan segera menghapus air mata itu sebelum seseorang melihatnya.

Sebelum Sehun melihatnya. Itu yang lebih tepat.

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Beberapa meter darinya, berdirilah sosok yang Luhan kenal. Oh Sehun, lelaki itu menatapnya entah dengan arti apa. Luhan menyadari keberadaan lelaki itu setelah Luhan memberi jarak belasan meter dari Yifan. Mungkinkah Sehun melihat dan mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Yifan tadi?

Angin masih berhembus, menghempas tubuh Luhan. Luhan masih diam di tempat. Tapi Sehun menghampirinya. Seolah angin yang berhembus itulah yang mengantar Sehun untuk berada lebih dekat dengannya.

Mendadak Luhan benci angin yang berhembus. Angin itu membawa Sehun padanya, membuat Sehun bisa mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana kondisinya saat itu.

Sehun memang tidak mengatakan apapun ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang kusut sehabis menangis, hidung merahnya yang kembang kempis menahan rasa marah dan sedih, matanya yang berkaca-kaca, lalu lekukan ke bawah di bibirnya. Tapi Luhan tahu, Sehun tidak akan menanyakan alasan kenapa ia menangis hari itu karena Sehun pasti mengetahui semuanya.

Luhan sudah tidak begitu peduli. Ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan marah―Sehun tidak tahu itu marah atau sedih― dan setelah itu Luhan berlalu. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menahan ribuan kata tanya di ujung lidah.

Rerintik tiba-tiba turun. Setiap detik yang berlalu rintik itu turun semakin deras. Lalu hujan turun. Refleks Sehun melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Luhan masih belum terlalu jauh. Perempuan itu berjalan sendiri, enggan berlari.

Lalu otaknya yang sudah mulai normal memerintahkan Sehun untuk berteduh. Kakinya bergerak. Bukan kepada Luhan. Namun kepada koridor terdekat. Ia bisa melihat Luhan menghilang di ujung jalan setelah ia menggosok asal rambutnya yang basah.

Luhan kehujanan.

 **…**

Alasan kenapa Luhan malas berurusan dengan anak kedokteran sebenarnya karena Yifan dan mantan kekasih lelaki itu. Luhan lebih malas ke mantan kekasih Yifan. Tapi Luhan akan merasa takut karena Yifan. Setiap seseorang menyebut hal-hal yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kedokteran, Luhan lantas teringat Yifan. Dengan teringat Yifan, lelaki itu membuat Luhan merindu, takut kehilangan, dan takut sendirian. Karena Yifan, Luhan takut menahan sakitnya rindu, Luhan takut sendirian, dan Luhan takut merasa tersisih. Baginya, selama ini Yifan lah yang memahaminya dengan benar. Tapi nyatanya, lelaki itu lebih memahami perempuan lain daripada dirinya.

Oh, Luhan merasa begitu sakit setelah ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yifan. Bagi Luhan, mencintai seseorang tidak harus seratus persen. Sebab kalau terjatuh, rasanya pasti akan sakit sekali. Pun Luhan merasa tidak pernah mencintai Yifan sampai seratus persen. Mungkin tujuh puluh persen atau kurang dari itu. Tapi kenapa sakit sekali saat ia terjatuh?

Semaksimal apapun angkamu, atau seminimum apapun angkamu, mencintai seseorang itu juga akan berakhir sakit. Angka presentase tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Dan Luhan baru menyadari hal itu.

 **…**

Bulan September. Seharusnya hujan jarang turun di bulan ini. Tapi Luhan merasa hujan turun lebih sering di bulan September dibanding bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

Malam itu, Luhan duduk sendiri di salah satu meja kafe yang sering ia kunjungi. Tangannya menyangga dagu, sementara matanya memandangi hujan yang turun dari balik jendela besar di sebelahnya.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam Luhan menunggu. Tapi yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Di dalam kafe itu, tinggal dirinya saja yang menjadi pelanggan malam itu. Seseorang menghampirinya, dan memberitahu bahwa kafe sebentar lagi tutup dan sebaiknya Luhan segera keluar dari sini.

Luhan mengangguk tidak rela. Selepas pegawai itu meninggalkannya, Luhan menekuk bibirnya kesal. Kyungsoo tidak menepati janji. Menyebalkan!

Luhan keluar dari sana. Wajahnya muram. Begitu Luhan di teras, ia mendongak, dan mampu melihat hujan turun dengan deras. Luhan tidak membawa payung karena beberapa jam yang lalu hujan belum turun. Luhan merengut lagi. Ia harus menunggu hujan sedikit reda baru berani menembus hujan menuju halte yang jauh dari sini.

Luhan bersungut kecil, _Kenapa haltenya jauh sekali?!_

"Yah…"

Luhan tersentak kecil mendengar suara di belakangnya dan secara refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia dapat melihat seorang lelaki bertudung kelabu berdiri di depan pintu kafe yang sudah bertuliskan _'sorry, we're closed'_. Pundak lelaki itu menurun, dan Luhan bisa mendengar suara kesal lelaki itu.

"Biasanya jam segini belum tutup." Kata si lelaki kecewa.

Luhan hendak berbalik tidak mempedulikan lelaki itu bersamaan dengan berbaliknya si lelaki. Luhan terpaku, tidak jadi membalik badan. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan kilat mata terkejut karena menyadari keberadaannya. Luhan kenal lelaki itu.

"Luhan?"

Luhan melipat bibirnya dan tersenyum kaku. Setelah kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, Luhan tidak melihat Sehun lagi. Dan kini, ia melihatnya, berjumpa dengannya, lalu Luhan merasa…

Sehun menghampirinya. "Kita bertemu lagi."

…rindu. Aneh.

Luhan mengangguk kaku. "Ya. Kita bertemu lagi." Jawabnya pelan.

Hening sejenak. Cangguuung sekali.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata membulat, dan Sehun segera menjelaskan, "Kau kehujanan waktu itu."

 _Oh. Kukira…_

"Aku baik meski sempat sakit flu selama beberapa hari." Akunya. Lalu ia membodoh-bodohkan dirinya sendiri karena basa-basinya yang… Luhan yakin Sehun tidak membutuhkan kabar setelah ia kehujanan waktu itu.

Sehun terkekeh. Luhan merasa malu. Jadi ia alihkan saja rasa malunya itu dengan balik bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum di wajah. "Aku selalu baik." Jawabnya jujur. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak datang." Luhan merengut. "Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku."

"Oh…" Sehun mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Kudengar Kyungsoo pergi keluar kota bersama Jongin satu jam yang lalu. Dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Luhan menggeleng dan mendegus kesal. Kakinya menghentak dan ia kelepasan berkata, "Lalu kenapa burung hantu betina itu memintaku datang kalau dia keluar kota bersama Jongin? Menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan bicara padanya lagi!" tanpa peduli bagaimana reaksi Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh. Ini kali kedua ia melihat Luhan mengatakan apa saja yang ada di pikirannya setelah di perpustakan sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Lucu sekali.

Suara kekehan Sehun pun membuat Luhan tersadar. Matanya melirik Sehun, lalu ia menunduk malu. Rona merah menjalar dari leher ke telinganya.

"Mau pulang, ya?" Sehun bertanya kemudian.

Luhan mengangguk. " _Hu'um_. Tapi masih hujan. Aku malas hujan-hujanan."

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Eh, tidak perlu!" Luhan menjawab cepat. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas di udara. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sekarang sudah malam, Luhan. Kalau kau menunggu hujan reda, pulangmu pasti larut. Bahaya kalau kau pulang sendirian." Kata Sehun, membujuk.

Luhan terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Matanya melirik ke atas, pada hujan yang masih enggan untuk reda. Menghela napas, Luhan akhirnya mengangguk. Sepertinya memang ia harus pulang bersama Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum karena jawaban Luhan. Ia melepas jaketnya, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak bawa payung. Karena kau malas hujan-hujanan, kita pakai ini saja, oke?" sembari memayungi kepalanya dan kepala Luhan dengan jaket tersebut.

Luhan mengerjap. Sebelah tangan Sehun berada di atas pundaknya, melewati lehernya, lalu memayunginya dengan jaket. Seketika Luhan merasa hangat; pipinya, lehernya, dan tubuhnya. Entah karena tubuh Sehun berada dekat dengannya atau bagaimana, Luhan tidak begitu paham.

"Mobilku ada di sana." Tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Siap?"

Luhan menoleh, kebingungan. Ia bisa melihat Sehun juga menatapnya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Dan rasa panas itu kembali menjalar, berkumpul di pipi Luhan. Kemudian ia bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya, seraya berkata, "Ayo lari!"

Jujur, Luhan belum siap berlari. Ia terlau fokus pada jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Tapi karena Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu berlari, Luhan memekik dan dengan refleks melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Sehun. Luhan merasa hangat. Kemudian ia tersadar kalau ia memeluk Sehun. Sehun membuatnya menunduk dalam-dalam saat lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Luhan segera masuk ke dalam mobil dengan pikiran; _dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!_

Tapi sepertinya, Sehun tidak mempedulikan aksi refleks Luhan yang memeluk perutnya tadi.

Sehun juga masuk ke dalam mobil setelahnya. Ia menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah, menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang terkena air. Luhan melihatnya, dan ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Sehun basah.

"Kau kehujanan, Sehun." Kata Luhan refleks. Suaranya terdengar khawatir, tapi terselip kegugupan di antaranya. Sehun tahu hal itu dan ia tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Aku tahu itu. Yang penting kau tidak kehujanan." Jawab Sehun. "Nanti kau sakit flu lagi."

Luhan mendengus setengah kesal. Tapi pipinya memanas karena perhatian yang Sehun berikan untuknya.

Mesin mobil menyala. Lalu mobil milik Sehun membelah jalanan kota yang hampir sepi.

"Oiya." Suara Sehun memecah keheningan. "Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja."

Sehun diam sejenak. "Kau baik?"

Luhan menoleh padanya, kebingungan. "Kau sudah bertanya tentang hal itu tadi."

"Maksudku…" Sehun kebingungan ia harus berkata bagaimana. "…aku melihatmu menangis waktu itu."

Luhan terpukul. Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan ingat tentang kejadian waktu itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Aku tidak baik, jujur saja." Sela Luhan jujur. Ia pikir, sia-sia saja menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi Luhan hanya menunduk, tersenyum pahit. "Tapi sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya."

Luhan berwajah muram saat Sehun menoleh padanya. Sehun menghela napas kecil, menyesal karena sudah bertanya tentang hal itu. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengungkitnya."

Hening kemudian. Lalu keheningan itu pecah karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba menangis. Sehun mendengar isakan perempuan itu di saat Sehun sudah kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku bodoh sekali. A-aku baru sadar kalau aku hanya… hanya…"

"Kalau tidak ingin bercerita, ya jangan bercerita. Jangan dipaksakan." Sehun menyela, lebih baik seperti itu.

Namun Luhan menggeleng. "…aku menyesal mencintainya…" lalu Luhan menutup wajahnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, suara isakannya seperti suara tangisan anak kecil.

Sehun menghela napas. Ia menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti. Ia biarkan mesin mobil menyala sementara ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Luhan. Sama seperti waktu itu, Sehun memutar pundak Luhan supaya mereka bisa berhadapan. Kemudian Sehun sedikit memaksa menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari wajah. Bisa Sehun lihat kacamata Luhan berembun tipis. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. Sehun menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Luhan yang berada di pipi.

"Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, Luhan. Tidak apa-apa." Sehun berkata lembut. Luhan tetap betah menangis. Bahkan ia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sehun menghela napas, lagi. Ia biarkan Luhan menutup wajahnya sambil menangis. Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun membiarkan Luhan terisak di depannya. Sementara itu ia berpikir, memandangi Luhan di depannya. Ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau menangisi orang yang belum tentu menangisimu?"

Isakan Luhan perlahan berhenti. Luhan belum ingin membuka tangannya. Sambil sesenggukan, Luhan menjawab, "Itu karena aku menyesal, tahu." Ketusnya setengah kesal setengah sedih.

"Kau tahu, Yifan baik-baik saja setelah hari itu." balas Sehun. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan membuka sela jarinya, mengintipnya dari sana.

Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu, pun berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa geli. _Ya ampun…_

"Lalu kenapa kau menangisi Yifan yang baik-baik saja?"

"Sungguh dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan ragu, suaranya serak, sela jarinya sudah kembali menutup kala itu.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun.

Lantas Luhan menurunkan tangannya. Kacamatanya mengembun, lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. Luhan menghapus air matanya sendiri, seraya berkata, "Lalu kenapa aku menangisinya?!" kali ini dengan nada kesal.

Sehun terkekeh. Luhan kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya perempuan itu.

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau lucu." Akunya jujur. Luhan masih kebingungan dan Sehun kelepasan mencubit sebelah pipi Luhan.

Pipi Luhan makin memanas. Sehun bisa melihat rona itu dan merasakan panasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya, dan Luhan membalas tatapannya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tenggelam. Luhan bahkan sulit untuk berkedip. Lalu jantung Luhan berdentum-dentum, seperti drum yang dipukul dengan cepat, riuh sekali.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Kata Sehun pelan. Ia tatap mata dibalik kacamata yang embunnya perlahan memudar itu. Lalu diusapnya pipi Luhan dengan lembut, merasakan betapa lembabnya kulit itu karena bekas air mata Luhan.

Luhan tak tahu kenapa ia bisa mengangguk setelah Sehun berkata demikian. Meski Luhan merasa pipinya panas sekali, Luhan nyaman dengan perlakuan Sehun. Ia diam tak menyahut. Ia biarkan Sehun mengambil kacamatanya begitu saja, lalu membersihkan embun di kacamatanya dengan tisu. Setelah itu Sehun memakaikan kacamata tersebut pada Luhan, mendorong jembatan kacamatanya dengan senyum tersemat di bibir.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Kata Sehun. Lelaki itu kembali menjalankan mobil, membelah jalanan dan hujan, dan tidak ingin membahas lebih jauh tentang pembicaraan tadi.

Dalam diamnya, Luhan melirik Sehun. Kenapa Sehun tidak suka melihatnya menangis?

 **…**

 **to be continue…**

Hai! Berjumpa lagi denganku! Maaf ya lama. Aku ngga sempet _update_ selama lebih dari sebulan karena aku ada ujian dan _try out_ , jadi ngga bisa megang laptop keseringan.

Sudah aku bilang kan kalau aku masih dalam masa hiatus? Jadi mohon maaf dan harap bersabarlah kawan-kawanku hehe.

Trus keknya aku bakal update cerita ini dua hari sekali. Gimana? Mau?

Oiya, aku cuma mau bilang, "Maaf sekali. Aku nggabisa mertahanin ceritaku lagi. Maaf sekali, aku harus menghapus beberapa cerita lagi. Dan aku harap ini yang terakhir."

Mohon maaf _guys_. Aku bakal hapus beberapa cerita karena alasan pribadi. Maaf ya sayang-sayangku. Maaf buat kalian kecewa lagi. Bukannya aku ngga becus jaga cerita dengan benar, bukan. Aku… Duh, susah ngomongnya. Ya pokoknya begitulah :') maaf sekali aku harus hapus beberapa cerita. Nggak banyak kok, cuma tiga doang. ***lalu gue dibakar readers***

 _tapi itu banyak mbaaaak! T-T_

Mohon ikhlaskan _guys_. Maaf sekali lagi. Maaaaaaaaf sekali.

 _Anwy, review?_


	5. 04 Drum

**DRUM**

 **Sehun**

* * *

 **...**

Tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya soal tindakannya pada Luhan malam itu. Saat Luhan menangis dan Sehun menghapus air matanya. Waktu itu, Luhan terlihat rapuh, seperti kaca yang sudah retak dan berusaha untuk tidak pecah. Ketika Sehun menyentuh wajah Luhan, ia bisa merasakan kontur wajah Luhan yang halus dan lembab karena air mata. Pun Sehun dapat melihat mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca dan kantung matanya yang sembab. Sehun paham kalau Luhan sakit hati. Ia bisa merasakan hal itu dari tatapan mata Luhan, pun secara tidak sengaja mengetahui masalahnya dengan Yifan waktu itu. Tapi Sehun tak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri saat ia menghapus air mata Luhan.

Waktu itu, Sehun hanya menghapus air mata Luhan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak ingin melakukan hal itu lagi pada Luhan. Sehingga entah dorongan dari mana, Sehun mengucapkan, "Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

Dan ia merasa lega ketika Luhan mengangguk dan berhenti menangis.

Pun lagi, sebelum ia memakaikan kembali kacamata Luhan yang ia bersihkan dengan tisu, di mata Sehun, Luhan terlihat cantik tanpa kacamata. Sama sekali tidak ada bekas kacamata di pangkal hidungnya atau garis melintang di sebelah matanya. Padahal setiap bertemu, Sehun selalu melihat Luhan memakai kacamata. Tapi Luhan tanpa kacamata itu benar-benar cantik!

Jantung Sehun berdebar mengingat tatapan mata Luhan waktu itu. Debarannya terasa nyaman, kemudian mengantarkan Sehun pada rasa rindu yang entah kenapa, Sehun tidak mengerti dengan rasa rindu ini.

" _What's up, bro_! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu!"

Sehun melirik pada teman lelakinya, Park Chanyeol namanya, yang baru saja duduk di sebelah. Tangannya terangkat, _tos_ ala mereka, dan ia menggeser tempatnya duduk supaya Chanyeol mendapat tempat.

"Kau lama, Chanyeol." Kata Sehun. Tidak ada nada kesal di dalamnya, namun Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun pasti jenuh menunggu kedatangannya.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Baekhyun menahanku, kau tahu." Sehun berdecak pelan. Giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya. "Lalu di mana Jongin?"

"Dia bilang tidak bisa kemari. Sibuk dengan Kyungsoo." Kemudian Sehun merengut, mencibir, "Dasar ya, kalian sibuk dengan kekasih kalian. Lalu melupakanku begitu saja."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kasihan sekali kau ini." Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun prihatin. "Sabar, ya..."

Sehun mendengus-dengus. Tawa Chanyeol semakin terdengar menistakan dirinya. Dasar.

"Bukankah yang menyukaimu banyak? Pilih salah satu, kencani, lalu jadikan dia kekasihmu." Celetuk Chanyeol. Sedetik setelah itu ia mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Sehun di kepalanya. "Aduh!"

"Enak saja. Aku tidak sebrengsek itu." Balas Sehun. Ia berdecak-decak lalu membiarkan Chanyeol mengomel-omel tentangnya.

Ah, lelaki jangkung ini. Suka sekali berbicara banyak. Sama seperti kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

"Aku kan cuma memberi saran." Akhir Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku bukan lelaki yang seperti itu."

"Baiklah, baik." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengalah. "Kau lelaki paling baik sedunia. Kau akan mencintai kekasihmu, menikahinya, lalu bersikap manis padanya, lalu memiliki keturunan, dan kau akan dikenal sebagai Kakek Oh Sehun yang baik hati oleh cucu-cucumu."

Lantas Sehun tergelak. Tidak seperti Jongin yang selalu berkata menyebalkan, Chanyeol justru selalu melontarkan hal-hal konyol yang mampu membuat Sehun tertawa.

Sementara Sehun tertawa-tawa karenanya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia teringat akan suatu hal, yang kemudian ia tanyakan pada Sehun.

"Oiya." Celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun menghabiskan tawanya dan memberi isyarat Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kabar perempuan yang kau bawa ke apartemen Baekhyun waktu itu?"

"Ha?" mendadak Sehun kurang fokus. Yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah Luhan. Nama perempuan itu terlintas di pikirannya. Bersama sosoknya, tatapannya, senyumnya, juga tangisannya.

"Lu... siapa namanya?"

"Luhan," Sehun refleks mengoreksi. Lalu ia teringat pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. "Kenapa kau bertanya soal kabarnya padaku?"

"Kupikir kalian dekat." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu sekilas. "Kau membawa pulang Luhan yang mabuk ke apartemen Baekhyun, lalu mengantarnya pulang, lalu... kau bahkan menatapnya dengan..." Chanyeol kesulitan mencari kata-kata.

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya." Sangkal Sehun menyela Chanyeol. Ia mendengus kecil, melanjutkan, "Aku mengantarnya pulang bukan karena aku dekat dengannya."

"Lalu?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis, matanya melirik ke kanan atas, berpikir. "Entahlah." Jawabnya kemudian. Ada nada keraguan di sana, dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Serius hanya 'entahlah'?"

Sehun berdecak pelan. Sial. Chanyeol sedang menginterogasinya.

"Kau belum menjelaskan alasanmu pada Baekhyun dan aku tentang kenapa kau membawa Luhan ke apartemennya." Chanyeol mendesak.

Sehun menghela napas. Ia diam. Tidak berniat menjawab tapi Chanyeol terus mendesaknya, memojokkannya, sampai Sehun merasa tertekan, dan akhirnya ia meledak.

"Itu karena sebelumnya aku pernah melihatnya bersama Kyungsoo!" ketus Sehun kesal dan frustasi. Kemudian Chanyeol berkedip-kedip padanya. Sehun menghela napas lagi. Pun ia menjelaskan, dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Sebelumnya aku pernah melihat Luhan bersama Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Mereka berteman. Lalu aku melihat Luhan di bar, sendirian, dan diincar beberapa lelaki di sana. Kau tahu sendiri kalau perempuan polos adalah sasaran empuk di sana. Luhan terlihat polos sekali saat itu. Jadi aku ada di sampingnya, menjaganya, dan membawanya pulang ke apartemen Baekhyun. Ibuku ada di apartemenku waktu itu. Tidak mungkin juga aku membawanya ke apartemen."

"Lalu kenapa tidak ke apartemennya Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin ada Jongin di sana."

Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya dan ia mengangguk-angguk paham. "Oh. Jadi begitu," kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Apa karena kau seorang calon dokter sampai kau sebegitu pedulinya dengan Luhan?"

Sehun melirik ke arah lain, berpikir, dan tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Sehingga dengan setengah frustasi karena tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun berkata, "Ah, sudahlah." Sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya asal di udara. Ia bangkit dan berkata, "Aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi!"

Chanyeol mengiyakan. Dan Sehun berlalu.

Dalam langkahnya di koridor waktu itu, pikirannya masih belum bisa berhenti untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Apa karena ia seorang calon dokter sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah peduli pada siapa saja?

Tapi kalau saja waktu itu bukan Luhan yang dilirik-lirik lelaki hidung belang di bar, melainkan perempuan asing yang sama sekali tidak Sehun kenal, akankah Sehun tetap menemaninya agar para lelaki itu menjauh?

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia tidak tahu!

Tapi Sehun rasa, bukan itu alasannya.

 **-WtWB-**

Semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol waktu itu, Sehun jadi kepikiran. Sehun sadar saat melihat Luhan sendirian di bar waktu itu, ia merasa cemas. Lalu saat melihat Luhan tertidur di lengannya karena mabuk dan mengantuk, Sehun merasa kecemasannya menguap begitu saja. Tapi begitu melihat Luhan marah dan menangis, Sehun takut luar biasa. Entah kenapa ia bisa takut dan cemas, Sehun tidak pernah bisa paham.

Atau dirinya saja yang terlalu peduli?

Tapi Sehun tidak merasa begitu! _Tidak_.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu menaikan pandangannya. Ada Luhan di seberang, duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Luhan terlihat lebih diam daripada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk bercanda, Jongin sibuk membalas candaan, Kyungsoo mendukung balasan Jongin, dan hanya Luhan yang menyimak mereka. Luhan akan tersenyum atau tertawa geli karena penuturan teman-temannya. Sehun pikir, Luhan hanya suka mendengarkan daripada menanggapi.

Malam itu, mereka berkumpul di sebuah kedai dekat kampus. Hanya kumpul-kumpul biasa sebenarnya. Jongin yang meminta karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak bisa berkumpul dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Lalu para perempuan ikut _nimbrung_ , dan Luhan sebenarnya hanya ikut-ikutan. Dia tidak begitu kenal dengan teman-teman Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pengecualian untuk Sehun.

Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Seterusnya. Tidak ada yang berniat mengalihkan pandangan. Lalu Sehun melihat rona samar di pipi Luhan. Menggemaskan sekali. Sehun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tawa.

"Oiya, Sehun." Baekhyun memanggil. Si pemilik nama pun mendongak padanya. "Kau belum menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau membawa Luhan ke apartemenku. Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya sekarang?"

Sehun diam. Matanya melirik Chanyeol, lalu ke Baekhyun, dan berakhir ke Luhan. Luhan juga menatapnya, entah dengan arti apa. Kemudian Sehun menghela napas. Ia kembali menjelaskan dengan jujur kepada teman-temannya.

Responnya?

Mereka terkikik-kikik geli. Entah penjelasan mana yang lucu. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan. Perempuan itu justru tersenyum. Sehun tidak bisa menerjemahkan apa arti senyum itu. Mungkin Luhan sedang berisyarat 'terima kasih'.

"Kau manis sekali." Puji Jongin menggoda Sehun. Sehun mendengus dan Jongin tertawa. " _Aigo_... Kau calon dokter yang manis sekali."

"Sialan, Jongin."

Teman-temannya tergelak. Sementara Luhan terkikik, terlihat manis sekali.

"Eh, Sehun." Baekhyun kembali memanggil. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan. "Kau jadi pergi?"

Lantas gelak tawa diantara mereka jadi berhenti. Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat rasa penasaran mereka bertambah besar. Pasalnya, dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, mereka sudah tahu kabar itu dari Sehun sendiri. Bahwa Sehun akan pergi kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Kecuali Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pertanyaan itu, dan maksudnya apa.

Otomatis Sehun melirik Luhan. Perempuan itu menunjukkan ekspresi _maksud-mereka-apa?_ dan _cepat-jawab-Sehun!_ Tapi Sehun tak segera menjawab. Lelaki itu mengambil sumpit di meja, lalu mengambil kimchi yang ada di depannya, melahapnya, dan berkata, "Kalian tahu aku bagaimana." sebagai jawaban.

Tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Sehun dapat melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam, namun tidak begitu kentara. Lalu bibirnya samar-samar menekuk ke bawah. Pun ia juga mengambil kimchi dengan gestur tubuh dongkol. Entah apa yang Luhan pikirkan sehingga Luhan bisa bertingkah seperti itu.

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau, bodoh!_

 **-WtWB-**

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa porsi makanan di kedai, dua jam mengobrol akrab, dan enam botol soju di meja. Tidak, tidak. Yang benar empat. Botol yang satunya, tepatnya botol soju milik Luhan, masih belum habis sepenuhnya. Namun si pemilik botol soju sudah meracau tidak jelas di lipatan tangannya. Luhan sudah mabuk. Sementara Sehun yang tidak menyentuh botol sojunya yang masih tertutup sempurna, dan teman-teman yang masih bisa menjaga kesadarannya, akhirnya hanya menonton pertunjukkan racauan Luhan yang aneh, lalu tertawa karena Luhan lucu sekali.

" _Ugh_ , Ya Tuhan Kenapa Luhan lucu sekali?" celetuk Baekhyun. Ia mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas sehingga Luhan cemberut dan menghempas tangan Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun, masih dengan rengutannya, dan memarahi Baekhyun dalam Bahasa Cina. Tentu saja dengan intonasi khas orang mabuk.

"Bicara yang benar, Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo, protes. Sungguh. Racauan Luhan yang lucu itu membuatnya hampir kesal. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Luhan racaukan!

Luhan merengut, merengek, dan menggeleng seperti anak kecil. Membuat Kyungsoo berdecak, dan menyerah. "Seharusnya aku melarangnya minum soju." Sesal Kyungsoo. Kepalanya menunduk dan Jongin mengusap-usap kepalanya seolah berkata, "Yang sabar, ya..."

"Jadi Luhan berbicara padamu di bar seperti ini?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Keningnya berkerut-kerut bingung. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak pusing?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan keras supaya Chanyeol berhenti menanyakan hal-hal yang akan dijawab Luhan dengan Bahasa Cina. Kyungsoo yakin pembicaraan antara Chanyeol dan Luhan itu tidak _nyambung_.

"Sejujurnya, iya." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu menyambung, "Tapi suka saja mendengarnya meracau meskipun aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

Seketika itu Luhan beralih padanya, mungkin karena barusan ia mendengar suara Sehun. Matanya menatap Sehun tajam, tapi terlihat lucu di mata Sehun. Sehun menaikkan kedua alis melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan menggelikan seperti itu. Setelah Sehun bertanya, "Apa?" Luhan langsung menunjuk Sehun. Ujung telunjuknya hampir menyentuh ujung hidung Sehun. Sehun mendelik kaget. _Apa-apaan Luhan ini?_

"Oh Sehun!" seru Luhan kesal. "Kau membuatku dongkol!"

Hanya Kyungsoo yang mendesah lega. "Nah, akhirnya dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang bisa kumengerti." membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkikik geli.

Sementara itu Sehun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan merengut. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian. "Kopi, tumpah, kacamata." Luhan seperti melantur, dan Sehun tidak tahu apa maksudnya. "Kau memelukku dan membuatku kesal."

"Oh, ya ampun..." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyahut hampir bersamaan. Wajah mereka terkejut, semuanya juga begitu. Mereka tidak menyangka hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan sudah sampai tahap memeluk dan dipeluk seperti yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Mau kuantar pulang saja?" tawar Sehun kemudian. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu pembahasan ini.

 _Tidak_. Sehun hanya tidak ingin mereka salah paham, lalu menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak. Sehun tidak suka gosip.

Luhan menurunkan jari telunjuknya. Matanya terpejam sejenak, lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Aku mengantuk..." ia berkata seolah melupakan kemarahannya pada Sehun.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu merangkul Luhan untuk keluar dari sana. Ia sempat mendengar teman-temannya heboh karena sikapnya pada Luhan yang mabuk. Apa salahnya, coba?

Setelah menyisakan jarak beberapa meter dari kedai tersebut, Sehun berhenti. Ia menarik kedua tangan Luhan supaya melingkar di lehernya dari belakang. Luhan masih memejamkan mata saat itu. Sehun kesulitan. Tapi ia berhasil menggendong Luhan di punggungnya. Begini lebih baik.

Luhan menggerung seperti kucing ketika Sehun sudah berhasil menggendongnya di punggung. Sehun tertawa kecil karena suara itu. Lalu ia mendengar suara protes dari Luhan. "Jangan tertawa! Kau semakin membuatku kesal!"

Sehun terkikik. Luhan terdengar lucu meski tadi itu ia sedang protes. "Kenapa bisa aku membuatmu kesal? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Luhan merengek tidak setuju. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara dengan lemah. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Apa yang membuatku jadi begitu menyebalkan bagimu?"

Luhan diam sejenak. Hembusan napasnya yang lembut begitu terasa di leher Sehun. Tidak menggelitik, tapi cukup membuat Sehun kesulitan untuk mengais oksigen. Apalagi ketika Luhan mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sehun, lalu menyamankan letak kepalanya di bahu Sehun, rasanya Sehun ingin meledak.

"Kenapa bahumu lebar sekali?" Lirih Luhan. Kemudian Sehun dapat mendengar Luhan terkekeh di lehernya.

 _Oh Ya Tuhan..._

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak kegelian. Sehun berdesis panjang, lalu kembali bertanya, "Apa yang membuatku menjadi begitu menyebalkan bagimu?"

Luhan berdecak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kakinya mengayun-ayun, Luhan merengek minta diturunkan. Begitu Sehun menurunkannya, ia tatap mata sayu khas orang mabuk milik Luhan, dan ia bisa melihat binar redup di sana.

"Di sini," Luhan menepuk-nepuk dadanya sedikit keras. Nada suaranya terdengar kesal lagi. "Rasanya seperti ada drum di sini saat kau memelukku. Itu menyebalkan!" Kemudian Luhan mendorong sebelah bahu Sehun lemas. Bukan Sehun yang terhuyung, justru Luhan sendirilah yang hampir jatuh kalau Sehun tidak segera meraih sebelah tangannya.

Sementara itu, Sehun masih tidak menyangka. Luhan baru saja mengaku bahwa perempuan itu selalu berdebar-debar saat Sehun memeluknya. Sehun sendiri? Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Lantas Luhan menghempaskan tangannya. Masih dengan rengutan di bibir, Luhan bertanya, "Di mana mobilmu? Kau bilang akan mengantarku."

"Di seberang." Jawab Sehun sadar tidak sadar. Luhan mengangguk-angguk dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Sementara Sehun sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya. Melamun, memikirkan pengakuan Luhan

Jujur, saat ini, pikirannya semrawut, tapi Sehun tidak merasa bingung dan pusing. Sehun tahu dia aneh. Tapi jujur saja, pengakuan Luhan tadi sedikit membuatnya... berdebar.

Kemudian Sehun beralih. Ia melihat Luhan yang telah berada jauh darinya. Perempuan itu berhenti di tepi _zebracross_. Luhan berdiri dengan tubuh terayun pelan ke depan dan ke belakang. Setelah itu Luhan melompat-lompat di tiap garis putih _zebracross_. Luhan terlihat senang, Sehun dapat mendengar tawa riangnya. Satu kali melompat, Luhan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Pun dua kali, tiga kali, dan empat kali. Namun pada lompatan kelima, Luhan jatuh, gagal menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Luhan memekik dan Sehun tersadar. Kemudian ia mendekati Luhan, menolong perempuan yang tetap saja duduk di tengah jalan. Beruntung jalan itu sepi. Saat itu sudah larut malam. Jadi tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas.

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang membantunya untuk berdiri dengan pelan. Ia tatap Sehun lagi. Kali ini Sehun kembali melihat binar redup itu dari mata Luhan.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Luhan sedih. Sehun diam menatapnya, tidak mengerti sebenarnya. "Teman-teman bilang kau mau pergi. Jauh? Lama?"

Sehun masih enggan menjawab. Sehingga Luhan merengut lagi. Kesal.

"Ah... Kau pasti pergi jauuuuuuuuuh sekali. Aku benar?"

"Kalau aku pergi, memangnya kenapa?" sahut Sehun kemudian. Ia balas tatapan mata Luhan dengan serius. Lalu Luhan kehilangan suara. Ia tidak menjawab sama sekali. Pun Sehun kembali melanjutkan, "Kau mau menahanku?"

Ada kilat entah-apa-artinya di mata Luhan. Luhan masih diam, dan Sehun menanti jawaban perempuan yang masih mabuk itu. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan tersenyum, kepalanya mendekat, dan _cup_! jantung Sehun berhenti seketika.

Tadi itu mendadak sekali. Luhan mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat setelah tersenyum begitu manis, lalu terkikik-kikik sendiri. Semua yang dilakukan Luhan dalam hitungan detik itu mampu membuat Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Luhan yang entah mengapa jadi terlihat cantik sekali.

"Sehun..." nada suara Luhan terdengar manja dan manis sekali. "... _johahae_..."

Lalu Sehun merasa ada pukulan drum yang cepat dan keras di dadanya. Riuh sekali.

 **to be continue**

Aku nggabakal bilang apa-apa. Cuma terima kasih buat yang kemaren masih inget sama ff yang _update_ nya sempet lama ini. Maaf ya gengs kelamaan. Tapi sekarang nggak kok. Aku udah bebas dari _try out_ sama ujian jadi udah bisa bebas megang laptop hehe.

 _Btw_ buat yang kemaren nanya; ff apa aja yang bakal kuhapus?

Aku udah bilang di _profile_. **Howler** , **Monster** , sama **Lucky One** adalah ff yang bakal kuhapus. _Sorry_ yaps karena aku nggabisa mertahanin ketiga ff ini. _Sorry_ juga sebentar lagi kalian nggabakal bisa lagi baca ketiga ff di atas. _Sorry..._

 _Anwy, review?_


	6. 05 Kencan?

**KENCAN?**

 **Luhan**

* * *

 **...**

Sehun berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Setelah dua minggu berlalu dan Luhan baru melihat sosok itu lagi.

Luhan menghampiri lelaki itu tepat setelah satu jam yang lalu ia membaca pesan dari Sehun. Lelaki itu memintanya untuk menjadi teman jalan-jalan dan akan menunggu Luhan tiga puluh menit kemudian. Tapi Luhan baru keluar satu jam setelah ia membaca pesan dari Sehun tersebut. Luhan terlalu banyak berpikir, apakah Sehun salah kirim pesan atau tidak. Mereka tidak cukup dekat sampai-sampai Sehun ingin Luhan menemaninya pergi ke suatu tempat. Selain itu Luhan terlalu banyak memilih pakaian. Ia tahu Sehun tidak mungkin mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi ia tidak tahu juga kenapa ia harus memakai pakaian terbaiknya di hari ini.

Hari itu, Luhan akhirnya memakai _dress_ sederhana berkerah sabrina, lengannya pendek, berwarna biru, dan mengurai rambut cokelat sepunggungnya yang bergelombang begitu saja. Luhan terlihat cantik. Bahkan saat Sehun menyadari keberadaannya dan mengamati penampilannya dari atas ke bawah, Sehun kesusahan berkedip. Padahal Sehun yakin Luhan hanya memakai _lipcream_ dan _eyeliner_.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Kukira tadi kau salah kirim pesan." Kata Luhan jujur begitu ia berada di depan Sehun. Seperti biasa, Luhan akan mengataan apa saja yang terlintas di pikirannya begitu saja.

Sehun berkedip-kedip, membasahi matanya yang kering, dan tersadar. "Oh..." Sehun berpikir sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat kalimat Luhan tadi. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah salah kirim pesan." Jawabnya.

Luhan meringis kecil. "Lalu kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke toko buku?"

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban Sehun yang justru terdengar ragu itu.

"Kudengar dari Kyungsoo kau pandai memilih buku yang bagus." Tambah Sehun menjelaskan.

Penjelasan itu membuat Luhan terkikik geli. "Kyungsoo juga bisa memilih buku yang bagus. Justru dia yang lebih jago memilih. Kenapa harus mengajak aku?" tanya Luhan refleks. Luhan tak bermaksud bertanya tentang kenapa harus dia. Tapi sepertinya Sehun berpikiran lain.

"Karena aku ingin kau yang memilih." Jawab Sehun lugas.

Luhan berhenti cekikikan. Senyumnya menghilang, tergantikan oleh ekspresi lain. Pipi Luhan, seperti biasa, bersemu merah, mata Luhan membulat saat menatap Sehun, dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Jujur, Luhan terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Sehun mengatakannya dengan gamblang, seolah apa yang ia katakan memang itulah jawabannya. Luhan pikir, Sehun jadi aneh. Setan jenis apa yang sudah merasuki Sehun sebelumnya?

Tapi di sisi lain pernyataan Sehun membuat hati Luhan menghangat. Pun Luhan dapat merasakan debaran aneh yang menyenangkan di dadanya. Setelah kadar keterkejutannya turun, perlahan Luhan mengulas senyum lembut. Ia paham, tahu, dan mengerti.

Pernyataan itu menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan hari ini; _Sehun mengajaknya berkencan!_

 **-WtWB-**

Luhan tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Rasanya dia ingin melompat-lompat sepanjang ia berjalan di sisi Sehun, atau tertawa bahagia sepuasnya tanpa malu. Lucunya, meski bayangan konyol itu mondar-mandir di pikirannya, menggodanya untuk bertingkah demikian, nyatanya Luhan masih bersikap gugup dan salah tingkah ketika Sehun ada di sekitarnya. Apalagi saat Sehun terus mengekorinya sepanjang mereka berkeliling untuk mencari buku yang bagus. Luhan harus menahan semu merah di pipinya karena Sehun.

Luhan menyukai Sehun, ia akui itu. Entah sejak kapan Luhan menyukainya, Luhan tidak tahu. Sedari awal, setelah Luhan memperhatikan Sehun bersama buku-bukunya di perpustakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu, Luhan yakin ia tidak akan pernah bisa melewatkan Sehun. Terbukti, setiap ia melihat Sehun, kakinya melangkah mendekat secara otomatis, lalu mengajak Sehun mengobrol tanpa berpikir apapun. Oh, ini pasti karena ia terlalu gugup dan ingin dekat dengan Sehun, atau apapun itu. Luhan tidak bisa menemukan alasannya.

Luhan pikir, Tuhan memberinya Sehun disaat-saat terpuruk karena Yifan, dan Tuhan sedang memberitahunya, bahwa Sehun adalah pengganti Yifan yang cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Oh, pikirannya lucu sekali.

"Sebenarnya, buku apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Luhan tersentak kaget. Ia melompat ketika melihat kepala Sehun menyembul dari bahu kanannya. "Oh, astaga." Gumamnya mengelus dada. Ia memberi tatapan tajam pada Sehun yang terkekeh. Luhan merengut. "Aku harus melihat-lihat dulu baru memilihkan." Katanya membela diri sendiri.

"Iya, percaya..." sahut Sehun sembari menahan senyum geli. "Sudah menemukannya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Itu." Luhan menunjuk salah satu buku di rak teratas.

Sehun mendongak, mengangguk. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih buku yang dimaksud Luhan. Sehingga tanpa ia sadari, apa yang ia lakukan justru membuat Luhan tersudut. Perempuan itu berada dalam kungkungannya, menunduk, bergetar dalam diam, dan berdebar-debar. Punggung Luhan berhimpit dengan dada bidang Sehun. Hangat rasanya, pipinya juga menghangat karenanya. Luhan merasa tiap detik yang terlewat jadi terasa begitu lama. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Luhan mampu menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun. Luhan pusing seketika.

Setelah mendapatkan bukunya, Sehun tersadar. Dalam tundukan kepala Luhan, Sehun dapat melihat telinganya yang semerah tomat. Lalu Sehun berdeham-deham untuk mengusir atmosfir canggung diantara keduanya.

"Maaf." Kata Sehun dan ia berdeham sekali lagi. "Aku refleks karena aku yakin kau tidak bisa mengambilnya untukku."

Luhan lantas berbalik, menggeleng, dan mengibaskan sebelah tangan seraya menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Tidak apa-apa." tanpa ingin menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya ia ingin meledak dalam kungkungan Sehun tadi.

Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, Luhan pun berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun. Luhan merasa bodoh seketika.

 _Kenapa kau justru bersikap baik-baik saja?! Bukankah dengan begitu Sehun jadi lebih menjadi-jadi?_

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa buku, mereka keluar dari toko buku tersebut, berjalan tanpa arah di trotoar bersama pejalan kaki yang lain. Luhan memimpin di depan, sementara Sehun tetap mengekor. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, mereka tetap berjalan demikian.

Sebenarnya, bukan masalah besar jika Sehun membuatnya malu-malu dan salah tingkah seperti biasa. Yang akan jadi masalah itu kalau atmosfir canggung mulai menyelimuti mereka. Luhan bukan tipe perempuan yang akan memulai percakapan begitu saja, meski pada Sehun dia akan berbicara apa saja. Luhan lebih suka diam mendengarkan seseorang bercerita padanya.

Tapi, kalau Luhan diam _melulu_ dan Sehun tidak juga bersuara, bukankah lebih baik kalau dia yang memulainya? Jadi setelah berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia jadikan topik untuk mereka berdua, Luhan berbalik, meraih salah satu dari dua tas di tangan Sehun. Tas itu berisi beberapa buku yang ia beli tadi.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri," katanya, tersenyum canggung saat Sehun menatapnya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan bukumu kan? Pulang sekarang?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Temani aku jalan lalu makan, ya?"

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Ia tatap Sehun yang juga berhenti di sebelahnya. Berusaha menebak apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setelah ini. Apakah Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi atau sebaliknya? Tapi Sehun yang menunggu jawabannya dengan senyum simpul itu membuat Luhan sulit menebak. Luhan takut untuk mengangguk tapi ia juga tidak rela untuk menggeleng. Luhan masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun.

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan masih membutuhkan waktu yang lama sebelum kemudian ia menjawab, "Oke,"

Dalam diamnya, Luhan berdoa dalam hati. Semoga Sehun tidak membuatnya jantungan lagi.

 **-WtWB-**

Jemari Luhan menari-nari, mengetuk permukaan meja. Di depannya, kota terlihat indah dengan langit jingga sebagai latar. Luhan memandanginya, melupakan secangkir kopi yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh itu mendingin. Dagunya tertopang sebelah tangan, pikirannya menyebar dan melayang-layang. Luhan tidak bisa mencegah semua pikirannya itu membawanya ke mana.

Soal kenapa Sehun jadi seperti ini. Mengajaknya pergi membeli sesuatu yang penting, jalan-jalan, dan makan di kafe. Awalnya, sih, Luhan menganggap sikap Sehun ini biasa saja. Sehun mengajaknya berkencan, dan bukankah itu berarti Sehun menyukainya? Tapi kemudian Luhan merasa tidak yakin. Luhan jadi tidak bisa membaca sikap Sehun padanya selama ini.

Bagi Luhan, Sehun itu; kadang bersikap cuek, kadang bersikap peduli; kadang banyak bicara, kadang diam begitu saja; kadang perhatian, kadang menyebalkan; dan terakhir kadang Sehun manis dan hangat, kadang Sehun tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Sehun yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan itulah yang membuat Luhan takut mengambil kesimpulan. Sikap Sehun, senyum Sehun, kalimat penenang Sehun, dan semua yang Sehun lakukan untuknya membuat Luhan takut menyalahartikan. Ia tidak bisa menganggap Sehun menyukainya hanya karena alasan itu.

Pikiran itu membuat Luhan tidak suka. Jujur saja. _Kenapa Sehun sulit sekali dibaca?!_ Luhan berdecak dan mendengus pelan.

Sementara Luhan melamun dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sehun justru sibuk memperhatikan wajah Luhan dari samping. Perempuan itu merengut dan mencibir tidak suka. Sehun tersenyum kecil, Luhan lucu meski perempuan itu sedang kesal.

Musik _jazz_ yang mengalun kala itu mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Yang kemudian membuat Sehun jenuh, dan akhirnya ialah orang pertama yang memulai percakapan.

"Luhan,"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening, menggeleng ragu. "Aku tidak melamun."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya berpikir." Luhan masih ragu dengan jawabannya. Pun ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa Sehun bertanya dan sedikit mendesaknya untuk menjawab? Atau Luhan saja yang merasa demikian?

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Kau terlihat kesal." tambahnya

 _Aduh_ , Luhan merasa terjebak.

"Itu, aku hanya sedang kepikiran sesuatu yang membuatku kesal."

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal?"

Luhan menatap lelaki di sebelahnya ini dengan kening berkerut. Sehun banyak bertanya, tidak seperti biasanya. Apalagi Sehun seolah memaksa menggali semua pikiran Luhan sampai ia tahu detail-detailnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin cerita, ya sudah, jangan cerita." Jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan memicing. _Tuh_ , kan. Sehun sulit untuk ditebak.

" _Tsk_ , aku sampai merasa kau menginterogasiku." Cibir Luhan pelan.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar cibiran itu. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Luhan seraya berkata, "Iya, maaf..." dan Luhan gemas karena permintaan maaf itu.

Setelah menurunkan tangannya, Sehun mengulurkannya kembali untuk meraih tas di sebelah Luhan, tas terjauh darinya, yang berisi beberapa buku yang Luhan beli untuknya sendiri. Sehun mengeluarkan tiga buku yang Luhan beli, lalu melihat-lihat judulnya. Semuanya buku novel terjemahan. Sehun mengambil salah satu dan memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Tangannya kembali terangkat, seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya. Sehun meminjam sebuah pulpen dan berkata bahwa ia akan mengembalikan pulpen ini nanti. Kemudian pelayan itu pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali memperhatikan buku baru Luhan yang ia ambil dengan pulpen di tangan, serta Luhan yang kebingungan dengan Sehun.

"Kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Lagi, Sehun tersenyum, membuat Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sehun membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut, dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Setelah selesai, Sehun menggeser buku yang masih terbuka itu di depan Luhan. Lengannya terlipat di permukaan meja kemudian.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti pun membaca tulisan yang dibuat Sehun. Di halaman pertama buku itu tertulis; _Aku menyukaimu, Luhan._

Luhan mengerjap, memandang Sehun yang tersenyum padanya, berganti lagi ke tulisan itu, dan seterusnya. Sehun kegelian karena reaksi terkejut Luhan. Lelaki itu terkekeh, lalu berkata, "Memangnya apa yang kau baca sampai kau terkejut begitu?"

"I-itu..." Luhan kesulitan untuk bicara. "Kau... yang menulisnya, dan aku..."

Sehun tertawa. "Kenapa, eh?" tanyanya geli. "Aku menulis namamu jadi apa yang salah?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Matanya terpejam sejenak, dan ia berusaha untuk menahan senyum. Belum waktunya ia tersenyum dan belum waktunya kembang api meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Jujur, pengakuan Sehun membuatnya sangat amat senang. Tapi untuk kali ini, Luhan berusaha menahan diri. Ia teringat sesuatu. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan serius. Sehun jadi menghentikan tawa gelinya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu sebelum kau pergi?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia balas menatap dengan serius. "Supaya aku bisa lega, supaya aku tak menyesal nantinya." Jawabnya.

"Untuk apa menyesal? Kau bisa-"

"Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Terang Sehun, terdengar lugas, tetapi juga membingungkan secara bersamaan. "Kau menggangguku. Hanya dengan bertemu denganmu kau akan berhenti mengganggu pikiranku. Kalau aku jauh darimu, kupikir aku bisa gila."

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk pergi?"

Hening sejenak. Sehun tidak menjawab. Lalu Luhan merasa Sehun hanya main-main dengannya. Luhan memejamkan mata, meredakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bergumuruh tak jelas. Begitu ia hendak bersuara, Sehun baru menjawab, "Karena aku harus pergi."

Sehun tidak memberinya penjelasan yang berarti. Pun Sehun membuatnya yakin jika lelaki itu hanya mempermainkannya. Luhan mendesah tidak percaya. Astaga, ia telah menyukai lelaki yang membuatnya ingin marah! Tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Luhan tidak akan bisa mengekspresikan kemarahannya dengan baik. Luhan hanya bisa menangis. Air mata yang membendung di pelupuk mata jatuh begitu saja. Luhan menunduk untuk menghapus air mata itu, sementara Sehun mulai merasa dia benar-benar bodoh karena sudah membuat Luhan menangis tepat di depan matanya.

"Ya kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku. Kenapa kau jadi terang-terangan begini padaku? Kenapa..." Luhan kesulitan untuk berkata-kata. Ia berhenti sejenak, menormalkan deru napas dan emosinya sendiri. "Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"..."

"Apa itu jauh sekali?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa pertanyaanku sulit sekali untuk kau jawab?"

"..."

"Lupakan!" kesal Luhan kemudian. Kali ini Luhan muak pada Sehun yang tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya sedari tadi. Luhan kesal, marah, dongkol, semuanya jadi satu.

Apa dengan tatapan saja Luhan bakal tahu jawaban Sehun?!

Luhan bangkit tiba-tiba. Ia mengambil semua barangnya di meja dan memeluknya. "Aku memang tidak bisa menahanmu. Jadi aku pergi. Selamat tinggal." Lalu Luhan beranjak dari sana.

 _Tidak_. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Lelaki itu menarik tangan Luhan sehingga Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya. Sedetik setelah itu Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya, kepalanya sudah dekat dengan kepala Luhan. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Sehun bisa merasakan terpaan napas Luhan yang tersendat di kulitnya. Pun bisa merasakan betapa terkejutnya Luhan, otot tangan perempuan itu menegang dalam genggamannya. Sehun berhenti di jarak satu sentimeter dari bibir perempuan ini. Lalu ia kembali menjauhkan diri dengan gelagat canggung. _Tidak_. Sehun rasa, sebuah ciuman tidak akan menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka, dan tidak akan meredakan kemarahan Luhan. Jadi Sehun hanya mengatakan beberapa kalimat pada Luhan. Seperti ini;

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa tinggal. Aku harus pergi. Aku punya banyak hal penting dan aku tidak bisa menomorduakan dia. Maaf juga, kau masih belum menjadi prioritas utamaku meskipun aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu. Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu."

"Kalau bukan, lalu apa?" sela Luhan cepat. Ia terdengar tidak sabar ketika kembali bertanya, "Kau mau membuatku menunggu?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau menunggu. Aku tahu aku egois karena secara tidak langsung aku akan membuatmu menunggu. Tapi itu semua tergantung padamu. Kalau kau mau menunggu, katakan saja padaku, aku akan mengusahakan kembali dengan cepat. Tapi kalau tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Ujarnya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan serius setelah itu. "Bagaimana? Kau mau menungguku?"

Luhan diam sejenak. "Aku bukan prioritas utamamu. Jadi untuk apa aku menunggu?" katanya bergetar. "Aku..." ia kesulitan berbicara. "...tidak akan menunggumu."

Sehun mengangguk setelah beberapa detik ia terdiam. Ia menatap mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca, mencoba untuk menelisiknya, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ia hanya tahu Luhan mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu apakah yang Luhan inginkan itu benar atau hanya pura-pura?

Tersenyum, Sehun meraih Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Kemudian Luhan menangis di bahunya. Bukan karena Sehun akan pergi, atau karena pernyataan Sehun yang menyukainya, tapi karena dia takut apa yang ia ucapkan akan membuat Sehun berpaling.

Tapi bukankah ini benar? Dia bukan prioritas utama Sehun jadi untuk apa dia menunggu?

 **to be continue**

Hai! Maaf ya kemaren Jumat seharusnya aku _update_ tapi nggabisa karena aku ada halangan di hari itu. Maaf ya... :'*

Trus... Adakah yang kecewa sama keputusan Luhan? _Btw_ kalian paham ngga sih sama karakter Sehun sama Luhan di sini? Kuharap ngerti lah ya. Hehe

Aku nggabakal banyak ngomong. Abaikan aja _typo_ nya hehe. Manusiawi koo _typo_ itu :))

 _See ya!_


	7. 06 Halusinasi

**HALUSINASI**

 **Luhan**

* * *

 **...**

Dua hari setelah kencan-atau hanya jalan-jalan saja?-hari itu, Luhan mendengar Sehun berangkat ke kota kelahirannya. Luhan tidak tahu tempatnya di mana, pun ia tidak ingin tahu. Luhan tidak ingin ambil resiko ia akan berlari menyusul Sehun hanya karena rasa rindu. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak menyebutkan di mana Sehun lahir saat perempuan itu mengajak Luhan ikut mengantar Sehun ke stasiun bawah tanah bersama teman-teman yang lain. Saat itu, Luhan menolak untuk ikut. Ia beralasan sedang tidak enak badan, dan Kyungsoo maklum.

Waktu itu, yang benar adalah hatinya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Luhan tidak ingin menangis lagi di depan Sehun. Ia takut Sehun akan datang padanya lagi dan memeluknya. Oh, itu akan membuat Luhan kesulitan melepas Sehun.

Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu Sehun. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak memprioritaskan dirinya jadi untuk apa Luhan menunggu suatu hal yang sia-sia? Luhan tahu dia egois karena ingin Sehun menomorsatukan dirinya. Luhan terlalu menyukai lelaki itu dan dia sendiri tidak tahu sebesar apa rasa suka Sehun padanya. Luhan tahu Sehun menyukainya, lelaki itu mengungkapkannya sendiri waktu itu, tapi Luhan tidak tahu sebesar apa. Bukannya Luhan itu perempuan yang perhitungan soal sebesar-apa-sukamu-padaku? bukan, bukan itu. Luhan hanya merasa dia butuh yakin Sehun benar-benar menyukainya sama seperti ia menyukai Sehun, sama seperti apa yang selama ini ia rasakan pada lelaki itu.

Tapi nyatanya? Sehun tidak memberinya keyakinan lebih, terlebih ketika mendengar Sehun tetap pergi darinya.

Astaga, Luhan rasa, rasa sukanya pada Sehun, rasa sayangnya, rasa cintanya, memiliki presentase lebih dari seratus persen. Seharusnya Luhan tidak memberinya presentasi setinggi itu. Luhan harus menurunkannya. Dan begitulah seharusnya dia. Jadi Luhan tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Sehun supaya ia bisa dengan mudah melupakan Sehun. Ia hapus pikirannya soal Sehun adalah pengganti Yifan yang akan membuatnya cukup bahagia. Ia pikir kalimat itu justru malah terdengar konyol, lucu sekali.

Luhan ingin menurunkan presentase rasa cintanya pada Sehun sampai ke nol persen.

Maunya sih begitu. Sampai kemudian, saat berminggu-minggu Luhan tidak lagi mendengar kabar Sehun, Luhan jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Ia sering merasa gelisah dan murung, lalu ia berhalusinasi melihat Sehun di sekitarnya. Awalnya Luhan mengabaikan bayangan Sehun. Tapi sosok Sehun terus menghantui dirinya. Membuatnya marah dan dongkol, yang kemudian membuat Luhan enggan keluar kemana-mana.

Sementara itu, Luhan terus menahan diri. Ia tahan semuanya, sampai ia berada pada titik jenuh, di mana Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada rindu ini. Luhan bahkan berpikir, apakah Sehun juga mengalami hal yang sama padanya saat itu? Apakah Sehun terus memikirkannya, merindukannya, dan ingin sekali mengirim pesan tetapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian lebih?

Memikirkan itu membuat Luhan teringat kalimat Sehun waktu itu. Saat Sehun mengaku bahwa ia bisa gila karena jauh dari Luhan. Lalu Luhan akan membayangkan Sehun menggila karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Lalu Luhan tertawa. Lalu air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Lalu ia menangis, dan akhirnya meraung putus asa di malam hari karena pikirannya sendiri.

 _Apakah merindu akan sekonyol ini?!_

Baiklah, setelah menggila tidak jelas dalam semalam, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaannya. Ia benar-benar berniat melakukan itu. Luhan tidak ingin terlihat menderita karena Sehun, juga tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan tanpa sebab di mata teman-temannya. Sebab mereka tidak tahu kalau ia dan Sehun pernah dekat dan pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama. Luhan tidak ingin mendengar ocehan teman-temannya kalau ia cerita tentang hal ini.

Singkat cerita, Luhan berhasil menurunkan presentasenya sedikit demi sedikit, meski harus menerima banyak hal yang membuatnya menderita. Bayangan Sehun menghilang, rasa rindu itu juga lenyap, semua yang berhubungan dengan Sehun menguap begitu saja entah kemana. Luhan tidak ingin ambil pusing karena baginya, dengan berakhirnya perasaannya pada Sehun, maka ia bisa lebih leluasa melakukan apapun. Luhan bebas, Luhan merdeka.

Luhan melakukan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan; menjadi seorang editor di salah satu perusahaan penerbit buku di Incheon, pergi ke tempat yang ia suka, tertawa bersama teman-temannya, dan yang paling penting, Luhan tidak merasa terganggu karena pikirannya bebas. Bukankah Luhan sudah merdeka?

 _Fix_! Presentasenya kini menunjukkan angka nol persen.

 **-WtWB-**

Pagi itu, yang membangunkan Luhan bukanlah alarm jam digitalnya, tetapi dering ponsel di bawah bantalnya. Dengan mengantuk, Luhan meraih ponselnya, melihat ada panggilan masuk di pagi hari itu, menerimanya malas-malas, dan menyapa, "Halo?" dengan serak.

 _"Halo, Luhan, maaf sudah membangunkanmu-"_

"Yang santai, Jongdae." Sela Luhan serak. Ia mendudukkan diri lalu melirik jam digital di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Bagi Luhan, jam segitu masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun tidur.

 _"Itu, maaf."_ Jongdae berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Jadi ada apa?"

 _"Minseok melahirkan!"_ seru Jongdae dan Luhan terkejut karena itu. Kemudian Jongdae kembali heboh ketika mengatakan, _"Bisakah kau kemari? Bantulah aku sedikit. Aduh, bayiku lucu sekali."_

"Hei, jangan menelpon sambil menggendong bayimu." Kata Luhan. Ia tertawa kecil, ikut bahagia karena Jongdae, teman satu redaksinya, akhirnya memiliki seorang anak dan lelaki itu kedengaran bahagia sekali.

 _"Tidak, aku hanya melihatnya."_ Sahut Jongdae yang kemudian tertawa. _"Kau bisa kemari? Teman-teman yang lain juga akan kemari."_

"Ya, aku akan kesana..." Luhan melirik jam digital lagi. "...satu jam lagi."

 _"Oke. Sampai jumpa!"_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Lantas Luhan segera membersihkan diri, melawan rasa kantuknya, melawan rasa lelahnya, demi adik bayi yang lucu. Luhan tidak sabar. Luhan gemas sekali kalau melihat adik bayi tertidur pulas dan menggeliat-geliat ketika digendong. Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia juga tidak peduli kalau dia hanya tidur selama beberapa jam pagi ini.

Seperti apa yang dikatakannya, satu jam kemudian, Luhan sampai di rumah sakit. Perempuan itu turun dari taksi lalu segera masuk ke rumah sakit. Di luar sedang hujan, Luhan melindungi kepalanya dengan tas selempangnya. Kemudian Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu serta tangannya dari air hujan sembari melangkah masuk. Ia berdiri bersama beberapa orang untuk menunggu lift.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu lift pun terbuka. Sekitar enam orang keluar dari sana. Luhan dapat melihatnya, tiga orang dokter dan sisanya hanya pengunjung. Para dokter keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Mungkin mereka pergi ke UGD, Luhan sempat mendengar suara sirine ambulans saat ia menepuk-nepuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya tadi.

Luhan bersama tiga orang lain saat berada di lift. Sepi, lengang, hening. Suara _ting!_ dari lift lah yang kemudian memecah keheningan dan membuat Luhan tersadar, ia sudah sampai di lantai yang ia tuju. Pintu lift terbuka dan Luhan segera keluar. Kemudian Luhan melihat teman-temannya sedang mengobrol dengan Jongdae di depan sebuah ruangan. Senyum Luhan terkembang melihat mereka. Lantas Luhan mendekat. Namun Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah karena seseorang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa dan itu mengejutkannya. Dia seorang dokter, jubah putihnya berkibar saat ia berlari melewati Luhan.

Luhan terpaku.

Sosok berkacamata yang baru saja melewatinya dengan tergesa-gesa, yang sedang menelpon seseorang dan mengomel-omel entah karena apa, dan tak menyadari keberadaannya, adalah sosok yang Luhan kenal. Sosok yang tak pernah ia dengar kabarnya selama tujuh tahun terakhir, sosok yang pernah menjadi sandarannya ketika ia merasa terpuruk. Oh Sehun. Dokter yang melewatinya dengan tergesa-gesa itu Oh Sehun. Lalu Luhan merasa seluruh dunianya jungkir balik, ia tidak bisa apa-apa seketika.

Luhan tak pernah menyangka, pun tak pernah berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. _Tapi ini..._

Refleks Luhan berbalik untuk memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat itu benar-benar Sehun. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sehun menghilang. Luhan berpikir bahwa tadi sosok Sehun yang melewatinya tadi hanyalah halusinasi. Tapi anehnya, Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdebar cepat karena sosok Sehun lewat begitu saja.

Sekarang? Sehun menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Bukankah seharusnya Luhan masih mendengar suara Sehun yang mengomel-omel lagi jika tadi itu benar-benar terjadi?

Tapi...

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak dan berbalik lagi. Jongdae menatapnya bingung dan Luhan juga kebingungan.

"E-eh, ya?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jongdae. Kepalanya celingukan mencari seseorang atau sesuatu di belakang Luhan. "Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak mendengarku."

Luhan mengerjap, kemudian meringis kecil. "Oh, maaf." Katanya lalu tertawa canggung. "Bisakah aku melihat bayimu? Aku tidak sabar." Lanjutnya mengalihkan topik.

Dalam diam Luhan berharap, apa yang ia lihat dan membuatnya tercenung tadi hanyalah halusinasi, serta apa yang ia rasakan setelah melihat halusinasi itu adalah efek dari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan 'tak pernah bertemu lagi.'

 **-WtWB-**

Sedari tadi Luhan hanya diam. Ia akan tersenyum ketika teman-temannya tertawa, atau hanya akan memperhatikan bagaimana teman-temannya bercengkerama di kamar inap Minseok. Sebab pikiran Luhan berlarian kemana-mana. Hari ini, ketika seharusnya ia senang karena melihat adik bayi yang lucu, nyatanya Luhan merasa murung. Ia berhalusinasi tentang Sehun lagi setelah tujuh tahun ia mengusir halusinasi itu darinya.

Pukul sepuluh pagi. Luhan akhirnya pamit pada Minseok setelah membiarkan teman-temannya pergi terlebih dahulu. Saat itu, hanya ada dirinya dan Minseok di kamar inap.

"Dari tadi kau hanya diam, Luhan." Celetuk Minseok sebelum Luhan membuka pintu.

Luhan menoleh padanya, tersenyum. "Yah... Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing." Ungkapnya jujur. Bahunya bergidik sekilas setelah itu.

"Oh, pasti karena Jongdae menelponmu pagi-pagi dan memintamu untuk datang. Kudengar lusa lalu kau ijin karena sakit."

Luhan tertawa seraya menggeleng. "Tidak. Memang aku saja yang sedang banyak pikiran. Lagi pula aku juga sudah sembuh."

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat." Aku Minseok, mengubah topik. Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai tanggapan. Kemudian Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan memintanya untuk kembali duduk di kursi yang berada dekat dengannya. "Kemarilah. Istirahatlah sebentar di sini."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Ujar Luhan masih dengan senyumnya. Ia benar-benar keluar setelah itu, tidak lagi melihat bagaimana tanggapan Minseok yang pastinya khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Oh, benar. Luhan seharusnya butuh istirahat. Luhan merasa tidak enak badan, napasnya berhembus panas, lalu matanya berair dan pedih. Luhan yakin nanti sore ia pasti demam lagi setelah dua hari yang lalu ia juga mengalami demam. Tapi sekarang Luhan harus menepati janji dengan seseorang. Luhan tidak bisa menundanya karena ini urusan pekerjaan. Luhan tidak ingin mendengar omelan bosnya lagi setelah beberapa kali menunda janji dengan seorang semacam 'Hyun' yang sering disebut oleh bosnya.

Luhan tidak tahu si 'Hyun' ini perempuan atau laki-laki. Mereka akan bertemu di kafe dekat rumah sakit hari ini. Luhan mendesah melihat hujan masih saja turun. Melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, pukul sepuluh lebih lima menit, ini lewat dari janji, dan Luhan berdecak pelan. Tidak mungkin ia menunggu hujan reda sementara Hyun pasti sudah menunggunya di kafe. Luhan jadi tidak enak, dan ia tidak ingin bosnya mengomel lagi. Jadi Luhan nekat menembus hujan. Ia berlari mencari tempat yang teduh setelah keluar dari kawasan rumah sakit, tepatnya di sebuah halte depan rumah sakit. Bagian tubuh depan Luhan sedikit basah. Kemudian Luhan merutuki diri sendiri karena lupa tidak membawa payung.

"Ya Tuhan..." Luhan bergumam nelangsa. Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berakhir pada sebuah kafe seberang rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat bertemunya ia dengan Hyun. Luhan menghentak-hentak kaki tidak sabar, lampu untuk penyeberang belum juga berganti menjadi hijau. Jika sudah hijau-

 _Ting!_ Lampu sudah berwarna hijau!

-Luhan segera berlari menembus hujan kembali, melewati para penyeberang dengan gesit, dan kembali berteduh di depan kafe tujuannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk badannya yang terasa basah dan merapikan diri. Beruntung penampilannya tidak terlalu berantakan. Jadi Luhan masuk saja setelah selesai dengan beres-beresnya.

Suara lonceng kecil berbunyi, lalu Luhan disambut oleh seorang pegawai. Luhan tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, lalu mencari-cari keberadaan Hyun di meja nomor enam. Ketemu! Luhan tersenyum lebar dan senang sekali karena Hyun yang dimaksud bosnya itu seorang perempuan. Lantas Luhan menghampirinya, lalu hati-hati menginterupsi, "Hyun- _ssi_?"

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu tersentak. Ia menatap Luhan bingung dan Luhan pun menjelaskan, "Ah, saya Luhan yang diminta Kepala Lee untuk bertemu dengan Anda."

Wajah perempuan itu berubah cerah. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu mempersilakan Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kita bicara santai saja. Ini bukan urusan pekerjaan, asal kau tahu." Lalu ia memperhatikan Luhan yang mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Kau kehujanan?" tanyanya. Luhan meringis kecil. "Yah... Seharusnya aku menjemputmu di rumah sakit."

"Eh, tidak perlu." Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara. "Lagi pula rumah sakitnya cukup dekat."

"Cukup untuk membuatmu kehujanan," sambung Hyun seraya menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Ia tertawa kecil, dan tawanya menulari Luhan.

Kemudian mereka saling mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Hyun selalu bisa membuat Luhan nyaman mendengarkan seseorang bercerita, lalu Luhan akan menanggapi, lalu Hyun juga akan menanggapi, sehingga pembicaraan mereka melebar kemana-mana. Hal itu mungkin karena Hyun adalah seorang penulis yang salah satu karyanya sedang ditangani Luhan. Jadi Luhan paham benar bagaimana Hyun jika dilihat dari bagaimana caranya menulis.

Dari yang Luhan analisa, Hyun itu sosok perempuan yang ceria, cerewet, tapi tetap mampu mengontrol perkataannya sehingga memberi kesan; Wah, dia cerdas berbicara! padahal yang dikatakan Hyun hanyalah hal-hal lazim yang juga sering dikatakan orang-orang.

Tapi Luhan mengakui bahwa Hyun adalah perempuan yang pandai berbicara. Mungkin jika Hyun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bakal senang bertemu dengan Hyun.

Ah, omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo di Seoul, ya? Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun Luhan meninggalkan Seoul demi menjadi seorang editor di Incheon. Kabar terakhir yang Luhan dengar, perempuan itu sebentar lagi menikah dengan Jongin. Tapi Luhan belum menerima undangan dari Kyungsoo maupun Jongin.

Eh, kalau pasangan itu menikah, bukankah ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi?

"Oiya, Luhan." Interupsi Hyun disela-sela perbincangannya. Luhan jadi beralih dari lamunan singkatnya pada Hyun. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena kau yang menangani tulisanku."

Luhan tersenyum. "Itu memang sudah pekerjaanku. Lagi pula aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada tulisanmu. Kau cukup bagus." Ungkapnya jujur. Hyun tersenyum berterimakasih kemudian.

"Tapi Luhan, kau kelihatan pucat." Kata Hyun khawatir. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang mengulum bibir itu dan melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau selalu bekerja keras, tapi tetaplah jaga kesehatanmu."

Kali ini Luhan tersenyum canggung. "Apakah kelihatan sekali?" tanyanya. _Padahal aku sudah memakai_ make up _yang kurasa cukup untuk menutupi kulit pucatku hari ini_ , batinnya.

"Tidak juga, sih. Tapi aku tahu." Katanya. Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti lalu Hyun menjelaskan, "Aku juga sering menutupi wajah pucatku saat sakit dengan riasan. Tapi adikku tahu kalau aku sakit karena kurang istirahat. Lalu dia akan mengomel-omel padaku, _ish_."

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Adikmu pasti pintar sekali." Yang terbayang dalam pikirannya adalah seorang anak kecil mengomel-omel pada Hyun dan Hyun dengan khidmat mendengarkan omelan anak kecil itu. Lucu sekali.

Hyun mengangguk. "Dia seorang dokter." Luhan mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanggapan. Oh, bayangannya salah. "Kebetulan dia juga bekerja di rumah sakit itu." Katanya seraya menunjuk rumah sakit di depan kafe.

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Ia tidak begitu penasaran dengan adiknya si Hyun ini.

Hyun mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul dua belas siang. "Luhan, maaf. Aku ada janji lagi setelah ini. Jadi aku pergi dulu, bagaimana?"

"Oh, ya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Hyun. Luhan segera menolak dan Hyun berekspresi kecewa. "Yah... Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Katanya kemudian berdiri. "Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk bertemu denganku. Maaf merepotkan."

"Eh, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih." Luhan ikutan berdiri dan tersenyum sungkan. "Lagipula aku juga yang pasti merepotkanmu."

Hyun tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk dua kali bahu Luhan. "Aku pergi, sampai jumpa!" dan ia berlalu.

Luhan terus mengawasi perempuan itu. Begitu Hyun sudah mencapai pintu hendak keluar, Hyun tiba-tiba berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Luhan. Luhan bingung, ia melihat-lihat meja, apakah barang Hyun ada yang ketinggalan? Tetapi Luhan hanya menemukan ponselnya dan pesanan mereka yang sudah habis.

"Oiya, Luhan. Aku lupa," kata Hyun setelah berada di depan Luhan. Luhan masih bingung. "Jangan memanggilku Hyun. Itu nama penaku."

Luhan menaikkan matanya. _Hyun hanya ingin bilang itu?_

"Panggil aku Sehyun. Oh Sehyun." Jelasnya. "Dah"! dan ia berlalu, benar-benar keluar dari kafe, menembus hujan dengan tangan di atas kepala dan masuk ke sebuah mobil silver di depan kafe.

Sementara itu Luhan mematung. Nama Hyun yang sebenarnya membuat jantung Luhan serasa berhenti berdetak.

 _Oh Se-siapa?_

Luhan tidak salah dengar, kan?

 **-WtWB-**

Oh Sehyun. Terdengar seperti Oh Sehun. Lalu Luhan jadi teringat lelaki itu lagi.

Sehyun bilang dia punya adik, yang pasti bermarga Oh, dan si adiknya Sehyun ini bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit tempat di mana Luhan berhalusinasi tentang Sehun. Kemudian Luhan menduga-duga, tidak mungkin tadi hanya halusinasi. Kemungkinan besar ia benar-benar bertemu dengan Sehun namun lelaki itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Kemudian Luhan tersadar. Sehyun berusaha memberitahunya bahwa Oh Sehun berada di Incheon sekarang, Oh Sehun adiknya.

Menyadari hal itu, Luhan merasa... bingung. Di salah satu sisi, Luhan merasa sakit karena kembali bertemu dengan Sehun. Namun di sisi lain Luhan merasa senang. Sehun baik-baik saja selama ini. Bahkan mungkin lelaki itu sudah melupakan dirinya.

Tapi kenapa yang mendominasi dirinya sekarang ini justru rasa sakit?

Luhan tidak mengerti. Ia tahu ia senang tapi kenapa Luhan ingin menangis sedih?

Luhan memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Luhan berusaha untuk meredakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Selain itu,pening di kepalanya mulai tidak sesakit tadi. Memikirkan kemungkinan ia benar-benar bertemu dengan Sehun ditambah ia sedang sakit membuat kepalanya ingin pecah. Luhan melirik jendela di dekatnya, mendesah pelan.

Hujan masih betah turun. Padahal sudah empat jam lebih. Luhan tidak bisa berlama-lama menunggu hujan reda. Ia harus segera pulang dan istirahat.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kafe. Sedetik setelah ia berdiri dari duduk, Luhan dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Luhan memaksakan diri keluar dari sana. Sembari melindungi kepalanya dari hujan dengan tas, Luhan berlari kecil menuju tepi jalan, lalu celingukan mencari taksi. Begitu tidak melihat keberadaan taksi, Luhan kembali ke teras kafe untuk berteduh. Ia meringis kecil. Sial. Berlari membuat kepalanya sakit lagi.

Luhan kembali mengatur napas. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang naik bus. Luhan harus menyeberang ke halte di depan rumah sakit. Jadi Luhan kembali memperhatikan lampu untuk penyeberang jalan di seberang, menunggu berwarna hijau, dan ia akan berlari sama seperti tadi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Luhan mulai merasa lemas. Luhan tetap memaksakan diri. Begitu lampu sudah berwarna hijau, Luhan pun berlari. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk berlari. Tapi yang ada justru ia terhenti di tengah jalan. Ia jatuh terduduk di sana. Luhan merasa seluruh pandangannya berputar. Seseorang menghampirinya dari arah berlawanan. Orang itu membantunya menegakkan tubuhnya yang lemas lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan. Luhan tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena pandangannya mulai memburam.

"Nona, sadarlah. Nona!" suaranya terdengar samar dan memelan. Luhan tidak dapat merasakan tepukan tangan orang tersebut pada pipinya tidak berapa lama kemudian. Buram yang ia lihat berganti menjadi gelap. Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Namun sebelum itu, Luhan sempat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan cemas.

"Luhan!"

Luhan tidak tahu siapa itu.

 **to be continue**

Oh, kulihat dari _review_ kalian kemarin, kalian masih belum paham karakter Sehun dan Luhan di sini ya? _I see_... Kupikir aku udah bikin karakter Sehun dan Luhan kelihatan di _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya jadi kupikir itu cukup. Nggapapa deh. Di _chapter_ terakhir aja aku jelasin karakter Luhan dan Sehun, kenapa Luhan begini, kenapa Sehun begitu, dsb.

 _Btw_ , tinggal satu _chapter_ lagi dan ff ini tamat! Tapi _chapter_ itu kubagi jadi dua bagian karena terlalu panjang. Jadi tunggu aja kelanjutannya gimana. _See you!_


	8. 07 Bertemu Rindu (Bagian A)

**BERTEMU RINDU (Bagian A)**

 **Sehun**

* * *

 **...**

 _ **From:** Sehyun noona_

 _Kau tidak sibuk, kan? Bisakah kau jemput aku di kafe depan rumah sakitmu? Aku tadi diantar Jooheon._

Sehun mendengus pada kakaknya yang mengirim pesan lima belas menit yang lalu itu. Setelah keluar dari ruang operasi, Sehun memang selalu mengecek ponselnya. Alasannya? Karena kakaknya yang satu itu sering meminta ini dan itu. Mentang-mentang Sehyun lahir lima tahun terlebih dahulu Sehun sudah ia jadikan pembantu, tidak peduli Sehun seorang dokter sekalipun.

 _ **To:** Sehyun noona_

 _Aku baru keluar dari ruang operasi. Sebentar lagi aku kesana._

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, Sehun segera mengganti pakaiannya. Ia pamit pada salah seorang dokter karena ada urusan mendadak dan akan kembali lagi setelah urusannya selesai. Sehun benar-benar pergi setelah mendapat persetujuan.

Sehun pergi dengan mobilnya dan berhenti di depan halte. Di luar sedang hujan, Sehun yang melihatnya jadi mendesah pelan. Ia sudah beranjak hendak keluar dari mobil namun sedetik kemudian ia mendapat pesan balasan dari kakaknya, yang sialnya membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencak-mencak dongkol di dalam mobil.

 _ **From:** Sehyun noona_

 _Aku sudah dijemput Jooheon hehehe. Kau telat membalas, sih._

Untung Oh Sehyun ini kakaknya. Bagaimana kalau bukan?

Sehun menghembuskan napas keras. Ia kembali duduk dengan benar dan menyalakan mesin, hendak kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Namun begitu tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di seberang sendirian, Sehun membeku. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk mematikan mesin mobil, rasanya ada yang menahannya, ada yang membuatnya tertarik untuk terus memperhatikan perempuan itu. Ia tahu siapa perempuan yang sedang memperhatikan arah lain saat itu. Sehun tahu namanya.

Luhan, perempuan itu Luhan! Oh, apakah pengelihatannya jadi terganggu karena hujan?

Tidak. Ia yakin pengelihatannya masih baik-baik saja. Perempuan yang berdiri di seberang itu memang Luhan. Sehun yakin itu.

 _Luhan_... Akhirnya ia bertemu lagi dengan perempuan yang pernah membuatnya hidup nelangsa di Incheon setelah kepergiannya waktu itu.

Sehun enggan beranjak dari tempatnya, matanya masih fokus memperhatikan Luhan. Perempuan itu tidak banyak berubah. Raut wajahnya, cara berdirinya, postur tubuhnya, serta caranya berpakaian, bagi Sehun semuanya masih sama saja. Luhan membuatnya mengingat masa-masa di mana ia suka sekali memperhatikan perempuan itu. Masa itu membuatnya terlempar, tak sadar, namun begitu sadar, Sehun menemukan Luhan terjatuh di tengah jalan, sendirian.

Refleks Sehun keluar dari mobil dan berlari padanya. Hujan membasahi rambutnya, tubuhnya, dan ia tidak peduli. Luhan sedang berusaha untuk berdiri. Lantas Sehun membantunya berdiri, tapi tubuh Luhan terlalu lemas untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan dan membawa tubuhnya ke pangkuan. Baru Sehun sadari bahwa wajah Luhan pucat sekali, tatapan mata di balik kacamatanya tidak sefokus orang normal, pun badannya terasa panas meski hujan sudah benar-benar membuat Luhan kuyup.

"Nona, sadarlah. Nona!" panik Sehun. Tangannya kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan. Tapi mata Luhan yang berat saat itu perlahan menutup. Sehun secara refleks menyebut nama perempuan itu, "Luhan!" sebagai pelampiasan rasa paniknya.

Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa, Sehun bergegas menggendong Luhan, membawanya ke dalam mobil. Tak ada pikiran sama sekali bahwa ia harus membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Justru lelaki itu melajukan mobilnya menuju ke tempat lain. Pikirannya terlalu berkecamuk.

 **-WtWB-**

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Sehun berdecih pelan pada Sehyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan lantas bertanya dengan nada ketus. Mengabaikan anak perempuan berumur lima tahunan bernama Alena menarik-narik pelan celana panjang hitamnya, Sehun menghampiri kakaknya itu dengan tangan bersedekap. Sementara itu, Sehyun menggenggam udara di tangannya kuat-kuat, bersiap-siap akan kemarahan Sehun.

Yah... Sehyun tahu kalau Sehun bakal marah padanya mengingat bagaimana rendahnya suara Sehun saat lelaki itu memintanya kemari.

 _Hei,_ noona. _Pulang ke apartemenku dan kita bicarakan hal ini di sana._

Ah, mengingatnya membuat Sehyun merinding.

Sehun ini adiknya tapi kenapa lebih pantas bila Sehun menjadi kakaknya?

"Kau..." Sehyun kebingungan membela diri.

"Lain kali," Sehun menepuk bahu kakaknya sekali. Ia menghela napas, meredakan emosinya. "Tetap tunggu aku untuk menjemput _noona_. Kalau sudah tiga puluh menit lebih aku tidak membalas pesan, berarti aku sibuk. Kalau sudah begitu kau boleh meminta siapa saja menjemputmu."

Sehyun menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Ia melirik Alena yang merengek minta digendong oleh Sehun, lalu digendongnya anak perempuan itu. Ia berkata, "Maaf karena sudah bertindak seenaknya."

"Seharusnya _noona_ berkata seperti itu pada Luhan." Kata Sehun. Ia beralih pada sosok Luhan yang terbaring di kamar apartemennya kemudian, cemas. "Sudah tahu kalau Luhan sakit tapi kenapa _noona_ meninggalkannya?"

"Aku meninggalkannya untukmu." Sahut Sehyun. Ia mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini cukup lama. Seharusnya kau kembali ke Seoul dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Luhan supaya kau merasa lega. Tapi kau tak melakukan apa-apa."

Sehun sedikit terperanjat. "Aku hanya..."

"Lalu ketika kau tahu kalau Luhan ada di Incheon, dan menangani karyaku selama ini, kenapa kau jusru diam saja? Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat kegelisahanmu selama ini."

"Noona..." Sehun memelas.

"Sehun..." Sehyun juga memelas. "Ini waktu yang tepat untuk memperbaiki keadaan."

Sehun menatap kakaknya ini dan menghela napas. Sehyun memang sudah tahu segalanya. Tentang siapa itu Luhan, peran Luhan dalam hidupnya, serta mengapa mereka berpisah. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sehyun. Sebab kakaknya itu mendesaknya untuk bercerita sewaktu Sehyun melihat Sehun berada di titik jenuh merindukan Luhan.

Benar, ia juga pernah merasa benar-benar merindukan Luhan. Sehun pernah merasakan itu. Rasanya dia ingin berlari kepada Luhan dan memeluknya erat-erat. Tapi mengingat keputusan Luhan yang tidak ingin menunggunya, Sehun berusaha untuk menahan diri. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin Luhan sudah punya lelaki lain karena Luhan sedang tidak menunggunya, mungkin Luhan sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya.

Jika ditanya ia menyesal atau tidak pergi tanpa _sedikit_ memaksa Luhan agar perempuan itu menunggunya, maka jawabannya iya, Sehun menyesalinya. Pikirnya, waktu itu bukanlah masalah yang besar kalau Luhan tidak menunggunya. Mereka masih muda. Patah hati sekali rasanya bukan masalah yang besar. Jalan mereka masih panjang dan mungkin mereka menemukan pengganti di tengah-tengah jalan. Selain itu, Sehun juga tidak ingin Luhan menunggu. Sehun tidak tahu sampai kapan ia berada di Incheon dan bisa kembali ke Seoul tanpa beban apa-apa. Sehun tidak bisa berjanji untuk kembali ke Seoul dengan waktu yang cepat. Nyatanya, setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, Sehun belum bisa kembali, dan ia takut hal ini akan terjadi jikalau Luhan menunggunya. Pun alasan lainnya karena Sehun yakin Luhan akan mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik darinya, yang mampu memprioritaskan perempuan itu dengan benar, lalu menjaga perempuan itu dengan baik.

Tapi nyatanya? Mereka menyiksa diri sendiri dengan keputusan dan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

Lalu Sehun menyadari suatu hal. Waktu itu Sehun salah karena telah mengikutsertakan pikiran dalam mengambil keputusan soal masalah hati. Jika waktu itu Sehun mengesampingkan pikirannya dan mengutamakan hati untuk mengambil alih masalah hatinya dengan Luhan, maka Sehun tidak akan merasa semenyesal ini.

"Paman Sehun..." Alena memanggil pelan, memanggil Sehun dari lamunannya. Tangannya terulur kembali meminta gendong pada Sehun. "Pamaaaan..." ia merengek.

"Alena pulang, ya..." Sehyun membujuk.

Alena menggeleng ribut. "Tidak mau! Alena mau sama Paman Sehun!"

"Alena, Paman Sehun sedang ada urusan." Jooheon, suami Sehyun, yang sedari tadi diam melihat-lihat pekerjaannya melalui _tab_ di sofa, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara juga. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Alena yang masih tetap merengek-rengek pada Sehun, lalu mengambil alih Alena dari Sehyun. "Bagaimana kalau besok saja mainnya?"

Alena malah semakin ribut menggelengnya. "Alena rindu Paman Sehun, tahu!" serunya kesal. Kakinya mengayun-ayun di udara minta diturunkan.

Sehun terkekeh melihat aksi Alena. Oh, ia dirindukan oleh keponakannya sendiri.

"Paman selalu sibuk!" Protes Alena merengut.

"Besok, ya..." giliran Sehun yang membujuk. Alena merengut, bibir kecilnya mengerucut lucu sekali. "Ada orang sakit, Alena. Jadi Paman harus menyembuhkannya. Besok pagi datang ke sini. Kita main bersama-sama, oke?"

Alena diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ekspresi tidak rela milik Alena membuat Sehun terkekeh geli. Astaga, rasanya Sehun ingin sekali mengunyah pipi bakpao milik Alena ini.

"Jangan sia-siakan lagi, Sehun." Pesan Sehyun sebelum perempuan itu dan keluarga kecilnya pergi dari apartemen.

Sehun menghela napas lagi. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

 **-WtWB-**

Pukul sembilan malam. Luhan yang tertidur di kamarnya ini masih betah bermain-main dalam mimpi. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu tapi Luhan belum sadar. Menghela napas, Sehun menghampiri perempuan itu. Ia pandangi wajah pucat Luhan, serta buliran keringat yang mengkilap karena terkena cahaya lampu tidur. Sehun menghapus buliran keringat itu dengan ibu jarinya, dan merasakan suhu tubuh Luhan yang hangat. Syukurlah, demamnya perlahan turun. Kecemasan Sehun sedikit berkurang.

Yah... Sedikit.

"Sudah tahu sakit tapi masih berani hujan-hujanan." gumam Sehun pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil, menyentil udara di atas kening Luhan, dan kembali bergumam, "Dasar bodoh. Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu."

 **-WtWB-**

Jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam adalah hal yang pertama kali Luhan lihat setelah ia membuka mata. Gerah membuatnya tersadar, dan ia segera menyingkirkan selimut tebal kelabu yang membungkus tubuhnya. Luhan mendudukkan diri, mengumpulkan nyawanya, lalu mulai sadar bahwa tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Oh, apakah demamnya sudah turun?

Luhan mengerjap, memakai kacamatanya yang ia temukan di nakas dekat tempat tidur. Ia sentuh lehernya, hangat, keningnya, juga hangat, lalu—eh? Kenapa Luhan jadi memakai kemeja? Bukankah tadi—ini kemeja lelaki!

Luhan tersentak menyadari apa yang ia pakai sekarang ini. Kemeja hitam kebesaran itu membalut tubuhnya yang kecil. Luhan memperhatikan sekitar kemudian. Kamar ini bernuansa kelabu dengan hampir semua perabotannya berwarna putih. Aroma di dalam kamar ini juga maskulin— _woods_ dan _citrus_ , mungkin?—Kesimpulannya; ini kamar seorang lelaki. Lalu Luhan mengingat-ingat, Luhan kehilangan kesadaran di tengah jalan, lalu seseorang menolongnya. Luhan sempat mendengar suara seorang lelaki, dan Luhan tidak tahu siapa itu. Tapi mungkinkah orang yang menolongnya tadi adalah pemilik kamar ini?

Mungkin begitu. Setelah itu Luhan banyak berpikir. Tentang ini dan itu, tentang kejadian apa saja yang mungkin saja terjadi setelah ia pingsan di jalan, dan sebagainya. Tapi kemudian Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir. Ia harus tahu siapa yang menolongnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya dan maaf sekaligus karena sudah merepotkan.

Luhan melirik pintu kamar. Cahaya lampu masuk di sela-sela pintu itu. Oh, pemilik kamar ini belum tidur?

Luhan melangkah ragu-ragu. Ia menunduk, membenarkan kemeja kebesaran yang membuatnya merasa seperti kurcaci itu—tangan Luhan saja sampai tidak kelihatan, panjang kemeja itu sampai setengah dari pahanya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko si lelaki pemilik kamar ini jadi berpikiran aneh-aneh karena penampilannya.

Eh, tapi, siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan kemeja? Luhan memikirkannya, menggeleng-geleng ribut, ia harus berpikir positif. Ya, harus!

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu untuk menetapkan keputusan, akhirnya Luhan keluar. Luhan mengedarkan pandangan setelah itu. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah apartemen yang luas; tidak ada sekat diantara dapur dan ruang tengah, serta kaca besar dengan pemandangan indah kota di malam hari. Luhan terus mengedarkan pandangan, sampai berhenti ketika ia menemukan seseorang sedang duduk di kursi makan sembari menatapnya dari balik kacamata ber- _frame_ hitam itu.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Luhan benar-benar terkejut.

 _Sehun..._

Luhan tidak salah lihat kan?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Luhan menahan napas. Barusan ia mendengar suara Sehun dari lelaki itu. Luhan mencoba untuk menyadarkan diri sendiri, ia masih yakin sedang berhalusinasi. Tapi begitu lelaki itu turun dari kursi dan menghampirinya, lalu menyentuh keningnya, keyakinannya mendadak pupus. Lelaki ini sungguhan Sehun. Luhan dapat merasakan seluruh neuron di kulitnya menyengat-nyengat saat Sehun menyentuh keningnya, seolah mereka meneriakkan, " _Mansae_! (hore!)" dengan gembira dan lega.

"Baguslah demammu sudah turun." Kata Sehun, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Kemudian tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Sehun dapat melihat ketidakpercayaan perempuan itu dengan keberadaannya. Sehun tersenyum. Ia menggosok puncak kepala Luhan dengan halus dan Luhan tersentak kecil. Sepertinya perempuan itu sedang melamun. Sehun maklum, Luhan pasti terkejut.

 _Ya ampun, dunia sempit sekali!_

Tapi kemudian ia juga menyadari, bahwa tindakan menggosok puncak kepala Luhan tadi juga salah. Sehun berdeham menurunkan tangannya canggung. Lalu apa yang sekarang harus ia lakukan?

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Giliran Luhan yang berdeham, memecah keheningan. "Kau... kau yang menolongku?" tanyanya ragu dan serak. Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan segera mengatakan, "Terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, mengiyakan ucapan itu.

"Dan maaf." Lanjut Luhan pelan.

Sehun melunturkan senyum. Kali ini ia bingung. "Maaf untuk?" tanyanya.

Luhan menunduk, diam sebentar. "Karena sudah merepotkanmu." Jawabnya. Sehun mengernyit, hendak bertanya lagi, namun Luhan segera menyela, "Kalau begitu aku pulang." Kemudian Luhan berbalik dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Namun Sehun menahannya, itu refleks sebenarnya. Ketika Luhan berbalik lagi dan menatapnya meminta penjelasan, Sehun kebingungan, ia gelagapan, akhirnya berkata, "Mau makan? Kau belum makan."

Sehun harus menahan perempuan ini. Setidaknya ia harus meluruskan semuanya. Mungkin terlambat, tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

 **to be continue...**

Hai! _Chapter_ 7 ini dibagi jadi dua bagian ya karena kalo digabung jadinya puanjang buanget, sementara cerita ini konsepnya cuma punya kurang dari 3k _words_ per _chapter_. Untuk bagian keduanya mungkin ku _update_ besok. Jadi tunggu aja :))

semoga kalian ngga nemu typo yha hehehehehehehe

Btw, masih nungguin sekuelnya Howler ngga?


	9. 07 Bertemu Rindu (Bagian B)

**BERTEMU RINDU (Bagian B)**

 **Sehun & Luhan**

* * *

 **...**

 **(Backsound: Ben-Like a Dream OST. Another Oh Hae Yeong)**

ps: baca pas tenang yaa... kalian pasti ngerasa 'berantakan' baca bagian ini :)

* * *

 **...**

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar di antara Sehun dan Luhan setelah bermenit-menit lamanya mereka larut dalam keheningan. Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Luhan untuk Sehun. Sehun yang saat itu sedang sibuk menonton video operasi melalui laptop di seberang Luhan, mendongak, dan mengerutkan kening. Luhan sedang menunduk dan pelan-pelan menyendokkan sesuap bubur ke dalam mulut.

"Baik." Jawab Sehun pada akhirnya. Ia masih memperhatikan Luhan bahkan ketika perempuan itu melirik-lirik ke arahnya. "Aku tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana kabarmu, kan?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Luhan mendongak sekilas, menatapnya bingung. "Kau sedang sakit dan tidak mungkin kau sedang baik-baik saja." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan kembali mendongak. Tatapannya berbeda. Ia mengaduk-aduk buburnya tanpa minat. "Ya, aku sedang sakit." Sahutnya pelan. Luhan seperti sibuk dengan pikirannya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Sehun tidak mengerti.

Masalahnya, pikiran Luhan sedari tadi terlalu penuh. Ada banyak hal yang berputar-putar di sana, membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara, dan bingung harus menumpahkannya dengan cara apa. Bertemu dengan Sehun lagi membuat Luhan merasa seluruh dunianya berhenti berputar, lalu memampat, lalu meledak begitu saja, tak meninggalkan sisa sama sekali.

Pikirnya, Sehun tidak akan membuatnya tertarik ke masa lalu lagi. Luhan awalnya biasa-biasa saja. Maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri untuk tetap berada di tempatnya saat Sehun menghampirinya tadi. Tapi setelah Sehun menggosok puncak kepalanya, Luhan merasa Sehun mendorongnya kuat-kuat ke masa lalu. Luhan jadi takut untuk menemui kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Jadi di sinilah dia; berusaha untuk memblokir kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk tersebut dengan diam dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Sehun. Mata lelaki itu masih terasa menenggelamkan dan teduh secara bersamaan. Luhan tidak ingin terbuai lagi.

Sehun menghela napas pelan menyadari sikap Luhan padanya. Ia me- _pause_ video operasi yang ia pelajari, lalu bersedekap, memperhatikan Luhan dengan selimut yang tersampir di bahunya tersebut. "Kupikir kau sudah banyak berubah." Katanya.

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak merasa begitu."

"Tapi aku merasa begitu." Sehun menggedikkan bahu sekilas. "Pikiranmu semerawut tapi kau tidak lagi berkata-kata di luar kendalimu. Kau sudah bisa mengendalikannya?"

Luhan tersenyum samar. Sehun tahu kebiasaannya dulu.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyanya.

Butuh dua menit lamanya hingga akhirnya Luhan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Luhan meletakkan sendok buburnya, melipat lengannya di atas meja. "Bukankah seharusnya kita tidak bertemu?" tanyanya balik.

Sehun tidak membalas apa-apa, tapi ia tahu maksud Luhan.

"Kau..." Luhan menerawang sejenak. "Kau membuatku bingung, jujur saja." Ungkapnya. Sehun dapat mendengar nada keraguan di sana. "Aku tidak yakin apakah pertemuan ini baik untukku atau baik untukmu. Tapi aku merasa, kau..."

"Baik untuk kita berdua." Sehun menyela, berusaha membenarkan.

Luhan mendenguskan tawa. "Itu lucu," gumamnya serak. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu de-"

"Aku juga tidak ingin pertemuan ini."

Lalu Luhan bungkam. Ia tatap Sehun yang kali ini terlihat tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Mata di balik kacamata itu memerah, bukan karena mengantuk, melainkan karena menahan marah-entah marah pada apa, Luhan tidak tahu.

"Aku juga belum mau bertemu denganmu. Tapi..." Sehun kesulitan berbicara. Yang kemudian ia akhiri dengan mendesah pelan dan berkata, "...aku belum bisa menata diri."

Luhan diam. Ia juga belum bisa menata diri jika harus bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang. Ia berharap pertemuan mereka tidak membuatnya pecah. Luhan tidak ingin semesta mempermainkannya.

Sehun terlihat menunduk dan menghela napas, sepertinya menenangkan diri. Yang Luhan tahu, Sehun punya pengendalian diri yang cukup baik. Luhan yakin begitu Sehun mendongak, ia bisa melihat senyum lelaki itu. Dan benar saja, kini Luhan melihat lengkungan simpul di wajah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, padanya, membuatnya menghangat, membuatnya merasa rindu.

"Kau jadi sedikit..." Sehun berpikir sebentar. "...kejam?" Luhan mengernyit tidak suka lalu Sehun terkekeh. "Cara bicaramu jadi sedikit berbeda."

"Kenapa kau jadi membeda-bedakan aku dengan diriku sendiri di masa lalu?" Luhan protes. Setelah itu Sehun tertawa kecil. Luhan berdecak dan memalingkan wajah tidak suka.

"Aku benar, kan? Kau sudah banyak berubah."

Bagi Sehun, Luhan yang dulu seperti lembaran buku cerita anak-anak yang terbuka, kini berubah menjadi lembaran buku tentang otak manusia yang tidak mudah dipahami Sehun. Luhan berubah menjadi perempuan rumit.

Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

Luhan mendengus pelan. "Kau lucu, serius." Ujarnya. Ia terkikik sendiri. "Kenapa kau berbicara seolah hanya aku yang berubah?" Luhan protes lagi setelah tawanya mereda. "Kau juga berubah, tahu. Kau... Kau..." Luhan menatap ke arah lain begitu menyadari Sehun sedang menunggu kelanjutannya. "K-kau jadi semakin tinggi, memakai kacamata, k-kau juga... juga... oh, bahumu jadi semakin lebar, lalu..."

"Luhan," akhirnya Sehun memanggil nama perempuan di depannya ini setelah sedari tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kau'.

Luhan berhenti meracau. Ia beralih menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu menatapnya serius, dan Luhan tidak bisa beralih tiba-tiba. Sehun menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku di atas meja. Ia condongkan tubuhnya mendekati Luhan yang membeku di depannya, memperhatikan wajah dewasa Luhan di umur dua puluh delapan tahun ini.

Luhan malu, serius. Jadi dia menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona itu dari Sehun, dan kembali menyantap buburnya yang sudah mendingin.

"Yang membuat pertemuan ini itu kakakku. Oh Sehyun. Kau pasti mengenalnya." Jelas Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan meliriknya sekilas. _Sudah kuduga_ , batinnya seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia kembali menyuap buburnya dengan tenang.

"Lalu yang mengganti pakaianmu juga kakakku, bukan aku."

Luhan kembali meliriknya. Ia merasa lega, serius!

Kali ini Sehun kebingungan mencari topik lagi. Ia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Luhan. Tapi bukankah seharusnya ia tidak mengulur-ulur waktu lagi? Tujuan awalnya kan untuk meluruskan masalah mereka, dan membuat Luhan kembali padanya.

Oh, Sehun benar-benar menginginkan perempuan ini.

"Kau benar-benar..." Sehun menggantung kalimat, Luhan menanti kelanjutannya dengan menatap Sehun. "...benar-benar tidak menungguku?"

Luhan meletakkan sendoknya kemudian. Selera makannya hilang. Ia menunduk ketika mengatakan, "Kupikir jawabanku sudah jelas waktu itu."

Sehun terdiam. Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Luhan. Berpikir sejenak. "Kupikir aku berbicara tentang hal ini memang terlambat. Tapi aku ingin menjelaskan kalau..."

"Tidak perlu." Luhan menolak halus. Suaranya mulai bergetar dan serak.

 _Jangan membuatku goyah, Sehun..._

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku menyesal." Ungkapnya jujur. "Aku menyesal tidak membuatmu menungguku."

"Sehun..." Luhan merengek sekarang. "Tolong jangan bicarakan ini." Pintanya. Namun sepertinya Sehun tidak peduli. Lelaki itu terus berbicara, dan Luhan berusaha untuk menyela dan menghentikannya.

"Dulu kau bertanya aku pergi ke mana, tapi aku diam. Maaf, saat itu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena... karena aku yakin kau tidak akan mau aku pergi. Kalau waktu itu aku jawab..."

"Iya, sekarang aku tahu kau pergi ke Incheon. Kalau waktu itu kau jujur aku juga tidak akan masalah. Aku tidak akan menahanmu."

"Kau akan terus menahanku karena kau tidak tahu alasannya."

"Kenapa kau sok tahu? Aku tidak akan menahanmu karena waktu itu aku tidak punya hak. Aku bukan prioritas utamamu, kau ingat?!"

Kalimat Luhan membuat Sehun bungkam. Perempuan itu menyatakannya bagai petir yang menggelegar. Sehun menatap Luhan yang pundaknya naik turun menahan emosi. Mata Luhan merah dan berkaca-kaca. Luhan juga menatapnya, membuat Sehun kesakitan karena seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya kuat-kuat.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan prioritas utamamu. Kau juga bilang begitu. Jadi apa hakku menahanmu?"

"Setidaknya buat aku jadi tertahan karenamu."

Giliran Luhan yang bungkam. Ia menunduk, lalu membiarkan Sehun menggenggam seluruh jemarinya di atas meja. Tangan Sehun besar, cukup membuatnya merasa hangat dan tenang. Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan merasa menyesal juga. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan Sehun waktu itu? Kenapa ia tidak meminta Sehun untuk tetap berada di sisinya tanpa memikirkan ia prioritas nomor berapa di hidup Sehun?

 _Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa..._

"Aku tahu ini terlambat. Tapi aku harus memperbaikinya." Ujar Sehun pelan. Luhan masih betah menunduk. Matanya sudah terlalu panas dan ia tidak mau Sehun melihatnya menangis lagi. "Aku pergi karena aku tidak bisa menomorduakan prioritas utamaku. Dia butuh aku, Luhan. Tapi aku juga ingin bersamamu. Aku juga tidak ingin egois, jadi aku memintamu memilih mau menungguku atau tidak."

"Aku memang tidak ingin menunggumu." Luhan berkata serak dan bergetar. Ia membohongi diri sendiri untuk yang kesekian kali. "A-aku... Aku bukan prioritas utamamu." Luhan masih bersikukuh.

Hening meraja.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku bilang prioritas utamaku adalah ibuku?"

Lantas Luhan mendongak, menatap mata Sehun hendak mencari kebohongan di sana. Namun Luhan tak menemukannya. Sehun jujur mengatakannya, semakin terlihat meyakinkan ketika Sehun menambahkan, "Prioritas utamaku adalah ibuku, Luhan."

Bukankah pantas-pantas saja jika Luhan bukan prioritas utama lelaki ini?

Seketika Luhan menangis. Ia merasa egois karena benar-benar ingin diprioritaskan Sehun saat itu, dan jahat entah karena apa. Luhan menarik tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Pundaknya naik turun seirama dengan isakannya. Melihat itu, Sehun menghela napas. Sehun berpindah tempat menjadi di sebelah Luhan. Seperti saat-saat Luhan menangis di hadapannya, Sehun akan membiarkan Luhan menangis terlebih dahulu supaya Luhan tenang. Baru setelah ia yakin Luhan tenang, Sehun akan kembali berbicara.

"Ibuku butuh aku waktu itu, dan aku tidak bisa menomorduakannya hanya karenamu." Jelasnya.

Pernyataan Sehun membuatnya semakin tersakiti. Luhan menangis semakin deras. Sehingga mau tidak mau, Sehun memeluknya, mendekap perempuan ini, sembari melepas rindu yang tersisa.

Rupanya, Luhan masih terasa begitu rapuh dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya waktu itu?" tanya Luhan disela tangisnya. Ia pukul sekali dada Sehun, kembali meracau, "Kalau aku tahu dari awal, aku tidak akan merasa egois dan menyesal seperti sekarang. Aku tidak akan berharap aku adalah prioritas utamamu. Aku juga tidak akan memutuskan untuk tidak menunggumu. Kenapa kau menjelaskannya sekarang? Kenapa... Kenapa begitu terlambat?"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukan. "Maaf Aku memang bodoh dan egois. Maaf... Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Kupikir dengan aku tidak menjawabmu, maka kau tidak akan memikirkanku lagi. Kupikir dengan diam semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Maaf..."

Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Jadi ia menarik diri, menatap Sehun dengan mata merah dan lembabnya, lalu menekankan, "Kau memang bodoh, Oh Sehun."

Sehun diam tak membalas karena ia tahu memang begitulah ia. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan. Namun Luhan menepisnya halus. Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Luhan menghapus air matanya sendiri, dan Sehun memandangnya pilu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Kata Sehun. Sehun kembali mencoba untuk menghapus air mata Luhan namun lagi-lagi perempuan itu menolaknya.

Luhan membersit hidung, lalu menatap Sehun di balik kacamatanya yang berembun tipis. Luhan ingat Sehun juga pernah mengatakannya sekali saat lelaki itu memeluknya untuk yang kedua kali. Mendengarnya, Luhan jadi ingat saat ia merasa nyaman akan dipeluk Sehun, Luhan jadi ingat bagaimana Sehun menatapnya, bagaimana Sehun bersikap padanya. Luhan rindu itu, sungguh. Tapi rasanya aneh saja saat Sehun kembali bersikap manis padanya setelah lelaki itu menjelaskan semuanya. Luhan merasa asing akan sikap manis Sehun.

Merasa Luhan begitu asing dengannya, Sehun menghela napas. Rasanya aneh juga bersikap manis pada perempuan ini setelah ia tinggalkan begitu saja selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng tanpa ingin menjelaskan, dan Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Luhan," panggil Sehun pada akhirnya. Luhan beralih menatapnya, diam tanpa menyahut. "Tidak bisakah kita mulai lagi dari awal?"

Luhan bergeming sebentar, lalu menggeleng kecil. "Kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, Sehun." Katanya.

Tatapan Sehun mengeras sedetik dan kemudian melembut lagi. Sehun mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik, dan Luhan menyadari perubahan tatapan itu.

"Bagiku, kau bisa membedakan mana yang harus kau prioritaskan dan mana yang harus kau nomor duakan, kau orang yang baik, kau orang yang bertanggung jawab. Aku suka itu. Tapi kau datang dan menjawab pertanyaanku yang dulu dengan terlambat. Itu semua tidak cukup untuk membuatku yakin padamu lagi. Maafkan aku..." Luhan menunduk setelahnya.

Sehun dapat merasakan dadanya dihimpit dua benda besar dan berat. Sesak sekali. Sehun sulit untuk mengendalikan suaranya ketika ia berkata, "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa?" Sehun terdengar putus asa dan memelas.

Luhan menggeleng lagi. Ia tidak akan menegaskannya dengan berkata, "Tidak bisa," pada Sehun. Tangannya mengerat di atas pangkuan, Luhan harus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, untuk tidak menjelaskan apa-apa pada Sehun.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk membuat sesak di dadanya menghilang. Sehun menegakkan punggungnya, lalu memberi jarak diantara mereka. Pikirannya mendadak berkabut dan berkecamuk. Luhan membuatnya sangat gila, lebih parah dari saat ia merasa benar-benar merindukan perempuan ini.

Lama saling diam, akhirnya Sehun bersuara setelah ia berpikir. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menunggumu."

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Luhan, bingung. Maunya Sehun ini apa?

"Biarkan aku meyakinkanmu, biarkan aku menunggumu." Tegas Sehun. "Aku tahu kalau aku datang terlambat dan membuatmu tak yakin lagi. Aku tahu. Jadi biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya dan meyakinkanmu. Biarkan aku melakukannya."

Lantas Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Ia tatap manik hitam kelam itu dan menemukan Sehun benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Apalagi ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya, menatapnya tulus dan serius, Luhan merasa Sehun menggoyahkannya, lagi.

"Biarkan aku meyakinkanmu dulu. Kalau tidak berhasil, kau bisa menjauhiku, kau bisa bahagia bersama lelaki lain yang mampu memprioritaskan dirimu dengan benar, dan aku juga akan melepasmu. Tidak apa-apa."

 _Nah_ , Luhan khawatir dengan kalimat 'tidak apa-apa' yang Sehun lontarkan diakhir penjelasannya. Luhan mencelus. Ia ingin menangis lagi.

"Bagaimana, hm?"

Luhan bergeming lagi dalam tundukan kepalanya, ia sibuk berpikir. Sehun juga menunggunya, berharap Luhan memberinya kesempatan lagi.

"Kenapa kau mau menungguku?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

Sehun menyamankan posisi duduknya, dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. " _I think... you need time and space_. Lalu tugasku adalah meyakinkanmu sembari menunggumu."

"Apa yang harus kau yakinkan padaku?" Luhan gencar memberi pertanyaan.

Sehun bergeming sejenak. "Bahwa sekarang ini hanya kau yang aku mau, hanya kau yang aku butuhkan, hanya kau prioritasku." Jawabnya.

Mendengarnya, Luhan benar-benar goyah. Sehun terdengar meyakinkan. Untuk sesaat, perasaannya merasa yakin Sehun memang membutuhkannya dan menginginkannya sebagai prioritas lelaki itu. Namun di saat bersamaan, akal sehat Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia butuh waktu untuk... Ah, ya ampun! Luhan merasa pusing. Perasaan dan pikirannya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Mungkin karena pikiran orang dewasa tentang cinta memang rumit, tidak sesederhana saat seseorang masih berada di masa remaja.

Setelah lelah berpikir dalam diamnya, Luhan menghela napas pelan. Kemudian Luhan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dengan menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu benar-benar meyakinkan. Sehingga Luhan bergetar, ia kehilangan keseimbangan untuk memperkuat diri.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil serak. Ia bertanya, "Apa kau yakin dengan itu?"

"Lalu untuk apa aku putus asa padamu sekarang ini?"

Luhan ingin menangis. "Kalau waktu itu kau patahkan hatiku hanya karena kau pergi dengan alasan aku bukan prioritas utamamu, sekarang apa-"

"Luhan, berhenti mendistraksi dirimu sendiri." Sela Sehun. Ia mencengkeram lembut kedua pundak Luhan, lalu berkata, "Kau selalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Hentikan itu. Yakinlah dengan pilihanmu, jangan memaksakan kehendak karena kau kasihan padaku. Tidak, ini memang aku. Biarkan aku seperti ini, jangan pikirkan aku."

Sama seperti dulu, Sehun selalu bisa membacanya. Luhan membisu karenanya.

"Biarkan hatimu yang menuntunmu, Luhan. Ini urusan hati. Kalau kau membiarkan pikiranmu ikut campur dalam hal ini, aku yakin kau akan menyesal." Tambahnya.

Luhan tertampar dua kali.

"Aku sudah pernah merasakannya, dan aku menyesal. Jadi biarkan hatimu yang menjawabnya, Luhan." Kata Sehun lembut.

Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tatap Sehun yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya. Luhan merasa... _mati_.

"Aku..." Sehun masih menunggunya. "K-kau..." Sehun tetap menunggunya. "...k-kau tak perlu menunggu." Ujarnya serak. Sehun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, bingung. "Aku akan belajar yakin padamu. Jadi kau tak perlu menunggu."

Sehun mengulas senyum lembut dan lega setelah mendengar itu. Pun ia bisa melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan binar penuh kelegaan. Sehun bergumam, "Terima kasih," dan Luhan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Aku lega." Ungkap Luhan berbisik. "Terima kasih," _karena sudah menyelamatkanku..._

Sehun menjawab, "Ya," seraya mengangguk. Kemudian Sehun menyelipkan rambut Luhan ke belakang telinga perempuan itu, memandangi wajah Luhan yang pucat dan lembab sehabis menangis. Sehun menangkup wajah kecil Luhan setelah ia melepaskan kacamata Luhan dan meletakkannya di meja bersama kacamatanya. Kemudian Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri, dan memberi Luhan ciuman pertama mereka.

Tidak. Ini ciuman kedua. Yang pertama saat Luhan mabuk dan Sehun yakin Luhan tidak ingat.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil begitu tautan mereka berakhir. "Kupikir akan lebih baik untuk tidak memberitahu teman-teman tentang kita."

Sehun mengernyit. "Kenapa begitu?"

Luhan menggidikkan bahu, menatap Sehun tepat di manik. "Hubungan kita masih kelabu." jawabnya. "Kita bisa beri tahu mereka setelah hubungan ini benar-benar 'pasti' untuk kita berdua."

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk. Ia mengusap sebelah pipi Luhan dan kembali menciumnya.

Setidaknya, hubungan kelabu mereka ini melegakan bagi mereka.

 **Finish!**

 **QnA session with** **sehooney**

 **-Karakter** ** _Sehun sama Luhan di sini gimana, sih?_**

Jadi, sebenernya karakter mereka berdua di sini itu bertubrukan, gengs. Mungkin kalian ngga ngerasa. Tapi baik Sehun sama Luhan ini sama-sama egois dan lebih mengedepankan pemikiran mereka daripada perasaan mereka. Inilah yang buat Luhan jadi bimbang mau nerima Sehun lagi atau enggak. Soalnya kalau mereka sama-sama 'tabrakan', nanti yang ada malah ribet.

Untuk Sehun, di cerita ini aku tuh bayangin dia sebagai cowok yang... _humble_. Dimata aku, karakter Sehun ini pacar- _able_. Dia perhatian, hangat, manis, dan romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Selain itu dia bijaksana dan benar-benar bertanggung jawab. Sehun bisa bedakan mana yang harus dinomorsatukan atau yang dinomorduakan. Karakter yang begini nih yang didemenin banyak cewek. Makanya dia populer.

Untuk Luhan, awalnya aku mau bikin dia sebagai karakter cewek ceroboh, polos, dan lugunya minta ampun. Karakter seperti ini menurutku cocok sama Sehun yang hangat dan manis. Tapi setelah aku buat dia jatuh cinta sama Sehun, aku kok merasa asing banget sama Luhan ini. Dia jadi cenderung periang dan... itu bukan Luhan yang aku mau. Entah aku belum benar-benar mendalami karakternya dia atau emang Luhan 'hidup' sebagai cewek periang di cerita-ceritaku sebelumnya, sehingga aku kesulitan ngontrol diri kali ya. Jadi menurutku karakter Luhan disini ada yang 'salah'.

 ** _-Cerita di sini diambil dari kisah nyata atau bagaimana?_**

Nggak sih. Aku nggak ada pengalaman kayak begini.

 ** _-Kalau karakternya diambil dari kehidupan sehari-hari juga?_**

Jujur, karakter yang begini-begini tuh di lingkunganku jarang banget. Aku cuma terinspirasi karakter Luhan ini dari salah satu tokoh novel yang kubaca. Si tokoh ini lugu dan ceroboh banget. Jadi kayaknya seru aja gitu bikin karakter gitu, ngehe.

 **...**

Udah. Hehe.

 _Sorry not sorry_ kalau semisal kalian ngerasa _feel_ -nya kunaik-turunin di sini. Aku nulisnya pas lagi punya banyak pikiran, berantakan banget. :')

Trus masih ada epilog dan bonus scene kok. Besok yaaa... Ditunggu aja :)

Iyaiya yang nunggu sekuelnya Howler, sabar yaa... doain cepet rampung biar cepet dipublish. :)

Oiya. Hari ini hari terakhir aku kasih kalian kesempatan buat baca ulang Howler, Lucky One, sama Monster yak. Besok kalian udah nggabisa baca ketiga cerita ini. Sebelumnya, terima kasih karena selama ini kalian masih setia sama ketiga cerita itu, masih baca ulang, masih suka ngomongin ceritanya ke aku, dsb. Terima kasih banyak. Sekaligus, aku bilang maaf juga. Karena aku (pasti) bikin kalian kecewa karena ngehapus ketiga cerita ini. Kuharap kalian mengerti.

 _See you_ :)


	10. Epilog and Bonus Scene

**BERDUA**

 **Epilog & Bonus Scene**

* * *

 **-Epilog-**

 **(Backsound: Yoona-When the Wind Blows)**

* * *

 **...**

Sepanjang yang Luhan lihat di taman hari itu adalah putih. Tidak, yang benar adalah kain putih yang melambai-lambai karena hembusan angin. Selain kain putih, Luhan melihat vas dengan rangkaian bunga Mawar putih. Warna putih hari itu terlihat kontras sekali dengan warna hijau dari rumput taman ini.

" _Whoa_! Yang dari Incheon datang!"

Luhan baru saja sampai di pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu mendengar suara Baekhyun tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Luhan dapat melihat sosok bermata sipit itu berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol yang tinggi, tangannya melambai-lambai isyarat Luhan mendekat. Luhan tersenyum ketika menghampiri pasangan tersebut.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Sapa Luhan. Baekhyun balas menyapanya dengan memeluk Luhan sembari membawanya melompat-lompat bagai anak kecil yang bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya. Luhan tertawa diantara lompatan-lompatan itu.

"Kau terlihat sama saja." Kata Chanyeol setelah ia dan Luhan saling menyapa dan bertukar kabar.

Hari itu Luhan mengenakan _dress_ sederhana berwarna _baby blue_. Rambut sepunggungnya dibiarkan tergerai. Luhan terlihat cantik sekali dengan riasan tipis. Memang benar apa kata Chanyeol, Luhan masih terlihat sama saja, caranya berpakaian dan bertutur juga masih sama saja. Tapi Luhan rasa, ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat Chanyeol tentangnya.

Luhan mengernyit dan menggeleng samar. "Aku merasa berbeda." Sahutnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak setuju. Ia sudah siap berdebat dengan Luhan jika Baekhyun tidak menginterupsinya dengan suaranya yang melengking.

"Oh Sehun!"

Lantas Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar. Tangannya melambai-lambai membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol yang gembira—akhirnya dia punya sekutu untuk mengomentari Luhan setelah ini. Begitu Sehun mendapati Luhan di sebelah Chanyeol, Sehun mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum simpul. Luhan juga membalas dengan senyum yang sama. Setelah itu Sehun berjalan mendekat. Angin yang berhembus membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya dan berlari kecil.

Namun bagi Luhan, Sehun mendekat dengan gerakan _slowmotion_. Lelaki itu mendekat saat angin berhembus. Ini mengingatkannya saat Sehun menghampirinya setelah Luhan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yifan. Jika waktu itu Luhan benci pada angin karena Sehun yang menghampirinya saat angin berhembus sehingga Sehun mengetahui kondisinya yang rapuh dan menyedihkan, maka sekarang Luhan sangat-amat suka ketika angin berhembus dengan Sehun yang menghampirinya, seolah angin itu membawa Sehun padanya, membawa seluruh kebahagiaannya, napasnya, hidupnya. Tuhan memang memberikan Sehun untuknya sebagai ganti yang cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Apa-apaan ini kalian dari Incheon tapi tidak berangkat bersama?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Sehun sudah berada di depannya. Ia melirik Luhan di sebelah Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian. "Kalian belum bertemu?"

"Sudah." Jawab Sehun. Ia melirik Luhan yang diam tidak ingin menanggapi.

Baekhyun mengernyit, tapi kemudian ia percaya saja. Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk pergi menemui Kyungsoo setelahnya. Setelah kedua perempuan itu pergi, Chanyeol pun bertanya "Serius kalian sudah bertemu?" dengan curiga pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Lima bulan yang lalu." Jelasnya. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalian tidak sedang menjalin hubungan? Kalian kelihatan tidak sedekat dulu."

Sehun lantas menatap Chanyeol, mengernyit sembari melirik ke arah lain. "Memangnya kelihatan, ya?"

Chanyeol mendelik tidak percaya. "Serius kalian tidak berpacaran?!" tanyanya heboh. Sehun tertawa karenanya, lantas pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

 _Ini serius Sehun dan Luhan tidak berpacaran?!_

 **-Bonus Scene-**

Sehari setelah acara pernikahan itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengundang teman-temannya untuk makan malam bersama di rumah mereka. Alasannya; ingin melepas rindu, dan yang diundang juga iya-iya saja karena memang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkumpul seperti ini.

Malam itu, tidak ada yang berbeda dari makan malam mereka yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang paling berisik, Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan menanggapi sehingga suasana semakin ramai, lalu Sehun dan Luhan hanya ikut tertawa dan menanggapi seadanya.

Suasana seperti ini mengingatkan Luhan tentang bagaimana mereka tujuh tahun lalu, saat pertama kali ia tahu Sehun akan pergi. Jika waktu itu Luhan merasa sedikit asing dengan atmosfir hangat yang diciptakan teman-temannya, kini Luhan merasa _familier_ , Luhan nyaman dan merasa rindu seketika. Ia tidak menyangka sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, dan ia masih bisa berteman dengan teman-teman yang berisik sekali itu.

"Serius kami tidak mengganggu waktu kalian?" tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela acara makan mereka. Entah ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo atau Jongin.

"Tidak." Jongin yang menjawab. "Kami hanya ingin melepas rindu dengan kalian. Kita ini sama-sama sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu seperti saat kita kuliah dulu, benar?" jelasnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui alasan yang diungkapkan suaminya itu.

"Apalagi ada yang dari Incheon." Kyungsoo melirik Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk bersebelahan. "Aku tidak ingin waktu mereka berdua jadi terbuang sia-sia karena tidak bisa berkumpul kembali seperti ini." Kemudian ia bertanya, "Oiya. Kapan kalian kembali lagi ke Incheon?"

"Lusa." Jawab Sehun dan Luhan hampir bersamaan.

"Kalian pulang bersama?" Kyungsoo masih bertanya.

"Tidak." Luhan yang menjawab. "Aku masih rindu Seoul. Tidak tahu kalau Sehun." Jelasnya santai.

Sehun menggerakkan sudut matanya samar, menatap Luhan yang asyik mengunyah masakan Kyungsoo. "Aku santai-santai dulu di sini." Sehun menjelaskan dengan mata yang terus menatap Luhan.

Setelah itu obrolan mereka beralih ke topik yang lebih luas. Baekhyun yang memulai karena perempuan itu pandai berbicara. Kyungsoo akan menanggapi karena perempuan itu memiliki pemikiran kritis. Sedarngkan Luhan akan diam mendengarkan ocehan kedua temannya karena dia ini memang tipe pendengar yang baik, lalu menyadari bahwa sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah beradaptasi dengan kecerewetan Baekhyun. Sementara itu, para lelaki sibuk menggoda Jongin yang baru saja menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Memang benar mereka bicara sendiri-sendiri, tapi suasana jadi lebih ramai karenanya.

Detik berlalu, berubah menjadi menit, pun jam. Setelah acara makan-makan selesai, Jongin membawakan enam botol soju untuk mereka. Sorak sorai pun terdengar riuh setelah soju-soju itu datang, artinya acara inti sudah dimulai. Namun dari keenam botol soju yang sudah disediakan Jongin, hanya empat yang terbuka. Luhan dan Sehun memilih untuk tidak meminumnya. Alasannya? Luhan akan langsung mabuk setelah ia menegak beberapa soju dan ia tidak mau seseorang mengerang kesal karena racauannya. Sementara Sehun, ia memang tidak suka minum soju dan teman-temannya maklum.

"Oh, aku ingat saat Sehun dengan jujurnya menjelaskan kenapa ia membawa Luhan ke apartemen Baekhyun." Kata Jongin setelah ia menegak soju entah sudah gelas yang ke berapa. Kemudian ia melirik Sehun yang asyik makan daripada mabuk seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum menggoda. "Kau manis sekali, Sehun."

Sehun melirik Jongin, mendengus. "Itu sudah lama sekali, Jongin. Kau masih mengingatnya?"

Jongin mengangguk sembari tertawa geli. "Serius. Kau kelihatan lugu saat menjelaskannya. Aku benar, kan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menyetujuinya lalu tertawa. Sehun mencibir kelakuan teman-temannya ini.

"Kau sama lugunya, Luhan." Kyungsoo menyahut. Kali ini Luhan menoleh padanya, mengernyit. "Kau bahkan kelepasan mengatakan kalau kau dan Sehun sudah saling berpelukan dan itu menyebalkan bagimu." Lalu ia tertawa, diikuti oleh tawa teman-teman yang menegak soju.

Luhan menahan napas. Astaga. Ia malu. Luhan menunduk dan berdeham-deham. Sementara Sehun pura-pura saja tidak mendengar kalimat itu, pun pura-pura tidak melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan.

"Oh, aku jadi ingat sesuatu." Celetuk Baekhyun. Semua orang di sana jadi mengarahkan pandangan padanya. "Aku tidak sengaja lihat…" ia melirik Luhan. "Hei, Luhan. Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun saat itu?"

Sehun mendelik. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Kau tahu?" tanpa suara. Baekhyun mengernyit karena tidak mengerti dengan pergerakan bibir Sehun.

Luhan lantas berhenti mengunyah daging, lalu melirik teman-temannya. "Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Serius kau tidak ingat?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia melirik Sehun yang ada di belakang Luhan, memberinya isyarat untuk tidak mengatakannya. Kemudian ia melirik teman-temannya yang memasang wajah penasaran.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sehun. Sehun langsung anteng ketika Luhan menatapnya. "Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Kau yang mengantarku pulang waktu itu, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Y-ya." Jawabnya serak. Ia berdeham-deham kemudian. "Aku tidak ingat kau melakukan apa."

Chanyeol yang dari awal sudah curiga pada pasangan ini, akhirnya bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Memangnya Luhan melakukan apa?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol. Ia memilih untuk bertanya pada Luhan. "Serius kau tidak ingat?" dengan tidak percaya. Sehingga pertanyaannya yang ini membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin jadi semakin penasaran.

"Memangnya apa yang Luhan lakukan?" pertanyaan semacam itu dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri masih berpikir harus mengatakannya atau tidak, mengabaikan Sehun yang mendelik padanya, memberinya isyarat untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Luhan.

Tidak berapa lama, Baekhyun meledakkan tawa tiba-tiba. Luhan bingung, semuanya bingung, kecuali Sehun. Lelaki itu menyerah memberi Baekhyun kode. Sehun pasrah jika Baekhyun mengungkapkan fakta itu pada teman-temannya dan Luhan.

"Jadi…" Baekhyun berusaha meredakan tawanya. Ia menghembuskan napas kemudian. "Jadi, waktu itu aku keluar untuk mengambil dompetku di mobilmu, kau ingat?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengangguk walau ia sudah lupa. Chanyeol terlalu penasaran akan cerita Baekhyun. "Aku tidak sengaja, serius, Sehun!" kali ini ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V' pada Sehun. "Oh, haruskah aku mengatakan ini?"

Ketiga temannya yang penasaran segera mendesak dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Baekhyun tertawa, sementara Sehun mendengus. Keempat temannya ini masih sadar walau mereka sudah menegak berkali-kali soju milik mereka. Sehun was-was saja jika Luhan malu dan menunjukkan rona merah di wajahnya. Oh, Luhan yang salah tingkah dan malu adalah titik terlemah Sehun. Sehun takut kelepasan kalau Luhan bereaksi demikian.

Baekhyun tertawa sebentar. "Biar Sehun saja yang bercerita. Aku tidak berani, ah." Lalu ia kembali menegak sojunya.

Luhan beralih pada Sehun, mengernyit. "Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyanya bingung.

Sehun mengerjap, hampir panik. Tapi dengan segera ia berkata, "Nanti kuceritakan," dengan kalem. Ia melirik teman-temannya yang kini protes pada Baekhyun. "Biar kau saja yang tahu. Kalau mereka tahu, aku yakin kau ingin menutupi wajahmu dengan kantung plastik."

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Apa memalukan sekali?" tanyanya was-was.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Mungkin," jawabnya sembari menggidikkan bahu.

"Hei, Sehun!" Jongin memanggilnya. "Cepat ceritakan! Kau membuat kami penasaran." Protesnya.

Sehun tertawa. "Nanti, oke? Kalian minum saja dulu. Kita masih punya banyak waktu." Katanya. Jongin dan yang lainnya mendengus. Sehun kembali pada Luhan. "Tunggu sampai semuanya mabuk, oke?" bisiknya

Luhan mau tidak mau mengangguk. Sehun bilang 'mungkin' apa yang ia lakukan waktu itu adalah hal yang memalukan. Jadi Luhan tidak ingin malu di depan teman-temannya karena tingkahnya yang memalukan waktu itu.

Luhan benar-benar menunggu. Satu jam setelahnya, mereka yang menghabiskan beberapa botol soju akhirnya tertidur di meja dalam keadaan mabuk. Setelah memastikan bahwa teman-temannya sudah kehilangan kesadaran, akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sehun meski ia was-was.

"Sehun, apa yang aku lakukan waktu itu?" tanyanya pelan, takut mengganggu teman-temannya yang tertidur.

Sehun menerawang sejenak. "Kau bilang kalau kau kesal padaku karena aku membuatmu berdebar-debar saat aku memelukmu." Katanya. Sehun mulai melihat samar rona merah di pipi Luhan. Ia tersenyum geli, mengusap pipi Luhan yang kemudian menggembung karena kesal.

"Ya, tadi Kyungsoo sudah bilang soal itu." Ketusnya. "Apa lagi?"

Sehun kembali menerawang. "Aku menggendongmu, kau minta turun, lalu kau melompat-lompat." Sehun mengernyit, mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi di saat ia melamun waktu itu. "Aku melamun waktu itu, jadi aku tidak terlalu ingat. Aku hanya ingat kau terjatuh di tengah jalan."

"Aku jatuh?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Aku menangis, tidak?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, Sayang." Jawabnya. Luhan lantas mendelik dan Sehun suka sekali reaksi Luhan saat ia memanggil perempuan itu dengan sebutan 'Sayang'. Kekehan Sehun semakin terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Luhan.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Kau tanya kemana aku pergi, lalu menebak tempat tujuanku, lalu…" Sehun sengaja menggantungkan kalimat. Luhan menatapnya penasaran dan ia gemas. Ia cubit sebelah pipi Luhan pelan, membuat Luhan merengut dan menepis tangan Sehun yang mencubitnya, bertanya, "Lalu apa?" dengan tidak sabar.

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku gemas, tahu." Katanya. Kemudian Sehun memberi Luhan kecupan empat detik di bibir perempuan itu, melanjutkan, "Kau lucu sekali ketika mengatakan sesuatu waktu itu."

Luhan makin merengut. "Ih! Jangan membuatku penasaran!" kesalnya pelan.

Namun nampaknya Sehun tidak peduli. Ia berkata, "Aku rindu padamu setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu. Tapi kau justru bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat kita bertemu lagi kemarin. Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?"

Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya yang kegelian. "Sehun, jangan mengganti topik." Ia semakin kesal.

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Hanya kita berdua di sini. Kita punya banyak waktu." Katanya. Kemudian ia kembali mengecupi bibir Luhan beberapa kali.

Luhan yang tidak tahan karena rasa penasarannya belum terjawab, akhirnya menepis halus tangan Sehun dari pipinya, dan merengek, "Sehun…" dan membuat Sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh.

Membuat perempuan ini merengek bagi Sehun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini.

"Setelah itu apa yang aku katakan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun berpikir sebentar. "Haruskah aku memperagakannya supaya kau mengerti? Aku yakin kalau aku mengatakannya kau tidak akan mengerti."

Luhan mengangguk saja karena penasaran. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa yang ia lakukan saat mabuk waktu itu. Sehun membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran.

Sehun tersenyum. "Setelah kutanya 'kau mau menahanku?', kau melakukan ini," ujarnya, lalu memperagakan yang Luhan lakukan waktu itu.

Sehun menatap Luhan, lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat. Luhan mengerjap dalam keterkejutannya.

"Sehun…" Sehun mengatakan apa yang Luhan katakan padanya waktu itu. "… _johahae_ …"

Lalu Luhan merasa benar-benar malu. Wajahnya memerah berikut telinga dan lehernya. Jadi dialah yang mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu pada Sehun? Pantas Sehun percaya diri saja saat mengajaknya kencan tujuh tahun lalu.

"Se-serius?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Ia masih terkejut, membayangkan dia memang melakukan hal yang baru saja Sehun peragakan padanya waktu itu. "Serius aku melakukan itu?"

"Oh, ya… Begitulah yang kulihat waktu itu."

Luhan tersentak kaget, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Seketika Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara, Baekhyun sudah tersenyum-senyum di belakangnya, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja, dan menatap Luhan serta Sehun dengan tatapan kena-kau! Sementara Luhan dan Sehun masih syok dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Bukankah tadi mereka—

Lalu terdengar suara kikikan yang berubah menjadi tawa. Itu Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bangun dari tidurnya dan terbahak. Disusul Jongin dan Kyungsoo, lalu Baekhyun yang terakhir.

Oh, _yeah_. Mereka terbahak-bahak dan itu adalah pertanda bahwa mereka tidak mabuk; itu berarti mereka mendengar semua perbincangan Luhan dan Sehun. Se-mu-a-nya.

 _Boom!_

"Aduh, sudah kuduga." Chanyeol menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, menghentikan tawa. "Tidak mungkin juga kau dan Luhan tidak ada hubungan."

Sehun hendak berkata namun kalimatnya terhenti di ujung lidah. Sial. Ia terlihat seperti perampok yang tertangkap basah telah merampok sesuatu. Sementara Luhan sendiri masih kebingungan dengan situasi ini.

"Oh, ya ampun. Aku sudah curiga dengan kalian yang dekat-dekatan _melulu_ di acara pernikahanku." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk masih dalam tawanya.

"Bu-bukankah kalian tadi…" Luhan kesulitan berkata-kata. Ia menunjuk teman-temannya dengan bingung.

"Mabuk?" tebak Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa setelah Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ah, kami mabuk air putih, asal kau tahu."

"Perutku kembung!" keluh Jongin menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan ide konyol Chanyeol kalau bukan karena penasaran dengan hubungan kalian berdua." Tunjuknya pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Lantas Sehun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang nyengir. Sehun mendesis, "Sialan, Chanyeol." Ketusnya. Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol, hendak menghabisi lelaki itu dengan jitakannya seperti dulu, tapi kemudian ia ikut tertawa. Sehun pikir dengan ketahuannya hubungannya dengan Luhan dengan cara yang aneh seperti ini memang lucu.

Luhan merengut pada Sehun. "Kenapa kau jadi ikut tertawa?" protesnya. Ia menepuk lengan Sehun dan Sehun berhenti tertawa.

"Iya, Sayang. Maaf…" kata Sehun sembari kembali memberi ciuman singkat di bibir Luhan.

Temannya bersorak-sorai, riuh. Sementara Luhan mengernyitkan hidungnya geli, pipinya memerah karena malu. Sebab Luhan masih belum terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu oleh Sehun.

 **…**

 **Finish!**

Hai! Aku update pagi sekali mumpung sempet. Soalnya nanti siang ato sore ato malam malah kelupaan karena kerjaan hehe

Hal pertama yang harus kuucapkan pada kalian adalah; terima kasih banyak. Untuk semua hal yang udah kalian lakukan pada cerita ini. Tanpa kalian aku hanyalah butiran debu wkwk. Btw, aku suka semua respon kalian tentang cerita ini dari awal sampe chapter terakhir kemaren. Big thaaaanks!

Nantikan aku dengan sekuelnya Howler yaaaa... Mungkin akhir Desember atau awal Januari. Ngga panjang-panjang amat kok berhubung kalian minta cerita tentang kondisi keluarga kecil HunHan pas Luhan hamil. Aku juga mau memperbaiki beberapa [banyak sebenernya :'))] kesalahan yang ada di Howler. Jadi bersabarlah sayang-sayangku :)

Btw, terima kasih untuk kalian yang menerima dengan ikhlas soal penghapusan Howler, Monster sama Lucky One. Terima-kasih-banyak :)


End file.
